Only You and Me
by BloomingViolets
Summary: She had always dreamed of happily ever after with Ethan. But, life doesn't always turn out as planned and suddenly Theresa is having frequent dreams of a man.. a man that is not Ethan.. will she ever meet the guy of her dreams? TF Discontinued.
1. The First Dream

Okay, it is currently _November 22, 2005 _and this fic is going under some **major **heavy revisions. I read over each and every chapter of this story so far and I found that I didn't like a lot of what I had written. I've improved my writing since the first posting of this story and I decided to revise most of what I've written so far.

Don't worry – to those of you who are still interested in this story, I still plan on finishing this fic. I've just lost my inspiration ever since the writers of _Passions _had decided to break Fox and Theresa up! Anyway, be on the look out for updates!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the characters of Passions. They belong to NBC or anyone that is affiliated with them.

This story takes place around the time where Ethan was trying to figure out who he wanted to marry - Gwen or Theresa. Ethan bounced back and forth between the two girls, before finally deciding on Theresa and then he finds out Gwen was pregnant and vola! Ethan chooses Gwen because she was pregnant! End of story.

**Details to remember**: 1) Theresa never had little Ethan, but she did marry Julian. They're friends. 2) Whitney and Chad are not brother and sister. 3) Antonio is still alive, but knows the truth about Sheridan and Luis. He is now seeing Beth.

_xxx_

**Chapter 1 – The First Dream**

The night was nice and cool as a gentle breeze ruffled through the branches and leaves of trees. The moon was bright and round, glowing happily and beautifully in the dark velvet sky, as it was surrounded by mysterious twinkling lights. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald stood on the second-story balcony, staring up into the darkness with wonder. The air was filled with a crispiness that held the promise of an early winter that felt cold and lonely. Above, the stars are tiny specks of sparkling silver glinting brightly in the moonlight.

Thoughts and doubts swirled around Theresa's head as she stood alone on the balcony. Her life… her life was a complete mess. The love of her life had just chosen another woman. Ethan Winthrop had sent her world crashing down with just a few simple words. He didn't love her anymore, it was plain and simple.

He loved Gwen. He wanted Gwen.

_Gwen. _

She had lost. She had tried with all her might, but had lost just the same.

Theresa leaned against the railing, her cheek propped on her palm as she continued to stare out into the night. Love had its ups and downs, and there was a lot of pain involved, but when it all came down to it, Theresa wanted it all. She was a firm believer of fate, but sometimes it was hard to keep the faith when everything was crashing down around her. She was called the hopeless romantic, but yet, there was no romance in her life. Romance, it seemed, only existed in movies and fairy tales at this point. Why couldn't she seem to find happiness with love?

The stars twinkled brightly in the sky and Theresa continued to stare at them, a small smile gracing her lips. One of the stars was shinning more brightly than the others and that had caught her eye. For a moment, she hesitated, but then shrugged. Why not? There was no one else around to watch her… the petite woman closed her eyes and made a secret wish.

_Star light, star bright, first start I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, may I have the wish I wish tonight._

Subconsciously, she clasped her hands together and wished hard. She wanted to be happy. She wanted to be whole. She was tired, tired of being lonely and tired of being the one that always ended up hurt. And she was so tired of the pain. She just wanted to be loved.

_I wish to find my true love. Please, I just want to be whole and happy again. I just want to be loved. Please help me find my special someone. After all, I still believe in fate. I promise to let things happen naturally, to be patient. No more lies and deceit. No more pain. I just want to be happy and in love. _

Opening her eyes, Theresa gave a sigh and slowly turned away from the balcony. She slipped through the balcony doors, back into the warmth of her room and climbed onto her large bedat the Crane mansion. She turned off her lamp light, immediately enveloping her room in total darkness. The only source of light was the illumination from the moon. She laid in bed for a few minutes before slowly drifting off into another night of restless sleep.

_They were on a balcony. Theresa grinned radiantly as he twirled her around. Yes, this was how it was supposed to be. She and Ethan dancing the night away, her dressing in a beautiful ball gown and him in an elegant tuxedo… and living happily ever after._

_They were at a masquerade ball. She was dressed as Cinderella and her prince, although the mask was shielding his face, was very handsome. Twirling her around once more, he pulled her towards him. He was tall... towering her 5'2" frame. She loved him, she loved everything about him…_

_"I love you Theresa," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine._

_Theresa smiled softly and turned around to face him. "I love you too," she replied back. She glanced up at her prince, expecting to see Ethan, only to get the shock of her life and she froze. _

_It wasn't Ethan, but a tall young man with blonde hair._

Theresa sat up with a confused expression on her lovely face, the blankets around her were all twisted and she was sweating. Although she knew it was just a dream, she couldn't help but feel it was real. "What the heck was that all about?" she asked out loud in the darkness. Turning to her nightstand, she saw her digital clock read 3:27am. Sighing, Theresa slipped back under the covers, but this time it took her awhile before she fell asleep again.

_xxx_

Whitney Russell glanced up as she heard the door to the Book Café open and close. She smiled as she saw her best friend walking towards her. However, her smiling face turned into a concerned look when she noticed the bags under Theresa's eyes, indicating that her friend didn't have a decent rest during the night.

"What's up Theresa, you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Whit. Just didn't get that much sleep last night that's all," Theresa replied yawning.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Whit," Theresa laughed, "I just had a weird dream that's all."

Whitney looked at her best friend, she had a feeling there was more to it than just a strange dream. She shrugged. Theresa would tell her eventually, she just hoped that it wasn't another crazy scheme.

While Whitney chatted excitedly about her plans with Chad after their shopping trip, Theresa was lost in deep thought. She couldn't understand why another man had popped into her dreams last night, since they were always, _always_ about Ethan. Theresa inwardly shrugged as she and Whitney stood up and prepared to head to the mall. _I'm sure it was nothing. After all, Ethan's my soul mate! We're meant to be together. _Her heart fluttered a bit, and she forced the thought back into her mind. No, Ethan wasn't her soul mate. Ethan wasn't available. It was wishful thinking. Her soul mate was still somewhere out there. But as she and Whitney left the Book Café, she couldn't shake the feeling that something big was about to happen in Harmony real soon.

_xxx_

After a day of shopping with Whitney, Theresa headed back to the Crane mansion with all smiles. However, when she opened the front door, her good mood vanished. On the couch, in the living room were Ethan and Gwen, their arms wrapped around each other. One of Ethan's hands was gently rubbing Gwen's stomach affectionately and Gwen was giggling.

Theresa sighed and continued on her way upstairs, she didn't feel like facing Ethan and Gwen today. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed and read a book or take a nap. She just didn't have the energy to have another argument with Gwen. _Besides, I need to give up on Ethan anyway. All the stress that I'll cause could harm the baby Gwen's carrying. _As much as she loathed the blonde, she wished no harm would come to Gwen's baby.

With her faith renewed, Theresa headed outside to the Crane pool with the book she was currently reading and stayed optimistic for the rest of the day, determined to not let Gwen or Ethan get to her.

_xxx_


	2. More Dreams

**Chapter 2 – More Dreams**

The sun was shining brightly through the window when Fox Crane woke up that day. He blinked a few times and looked around; it was moments before he remembered where he was. Beside him lay a blonde woman, still sleeping, whose name he had forgotten, but had spent a wild time with just hours before. Quietly getting out of bed, he quickly dressed and left her apartment, ready to start the day.

Fox Crane had always been labeled a playboy. Growing up in the public eye, Fox learned long ago not to let the media bother him. He was charming, sexy and the life of the party. And he knew it. Stories of him always made the front page, whether he had been kicked out of another boarding school, or if he had another female 'buddy'. Either way, the stories always got back to his parents, infuriating them with the bad publicity. In fact, Ivy and Julian were probably the most to blame for his rebellious side. When he was young, the attention he had wanted from his mother and father all went to Ethan, and the only loving attention Fox received was from the head housekeeper, Pilar.

When the news of Ethan's paternity came out, Fox couldn't have been more thrilled. Of all things Fox had expected of the 'golden boy', Ethan being Sam Bennett's son wasn't one of them. Now _he_ was the Crane heir. And pretty soon he would be heading back to Harmony to claim what he rightfully deserved.

_xxx_

"Theresa? Theresa! Hello... Are you in there? THERESA!"

Hands were waving in front of her face and Theresa's head snapped up. "Huh?" She looked around in confusion only to see Whitney and Chad looking at her with concerned expressions.

"You alright, T.Lo?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, we've been trying to get your attention for the last 5 minutes," Whitney chimed in, "Are you feeling okay, Theresa?"

Theresa laughed. "Of course I'm okay. Stop worrying, you worrywarts."

The three friends were sitting at the Book Café, enjoying each other's company. Whitney had been in the middle of telling her best friend and boyfriend about her latest tennis match, when she had noticed Theresa not paying attention. And indeed, Theresa's thoughts were on the certain dreams she'd been having lately. What did they mean? Theresa just couldn't figure it out.

"What were you thinking about?" The African girl asked. But Theresa didn't reply as her attention had turned to the people that had just entered through the Book Café doors. Whitney and Chad turned to see what had captured Theresa's attention.

Gwen and Ethan.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Chad muttered to Whitney under his breath, "let's try to avoid another scene."

Whitney agreed, nodding her head. "Good idea."

But as luck would have it, just as they were heading towards the door, Theresa tripped and to Gwen's displeasure, Ethan caught her.

_xxx_

Theresa's heart was beating a mile per minute as she looked up into Ethan's eyes. The moment had only lasted a split second, but to Theresa it seemed a lifetime. It was cut short and after 20 seconds, Theresa returned to reality.

There was an uncomfortable moment between the five people. Finally Ethan cleared this throat. "You alright Theresa?"

Flustered, Theresa replied back, "Y-yeah. Thanks."

Gwen suddenly cut in, grabbing Ethan's arm, "Well, we have to be going now. You know, places to go, people to meet. Nice seeing you again Whitney, you too Chad." And with that she proceeded to drag Ethan towards the door, not even sparing Theresa a glance.

Uncomfortable silence followed as the door swung closed. "Well, at least there wasn't a big scene," Chad commented, trying to break the tension. But for Theresa, the day was now spoiled. Damn Gwen.

She always ruined everything.

_xxx_

_They were at the beach this time. The sun was shinning brightly and the ocean air smelled of salts and waves crashed onto the land, spraying water everywhere. Theresa ran across the sand, aware that someone was chasing her. Strong arms suddenly grabbed her and she shrieked. Before she could say a word, she was half carried/half dragged and was dumped into the cold ocean water. The Latin beauty came up sputtering, bits of seaweed tangled in her long hair, but laughter and happiness was apparent on her pretty face. _

"_You're so mean!" Theresa laughed as she playfully punched his muscular arm, "Don't you know how to treat a lady?"_

"_Of course I do," came the reply. _

_Theresa scoffed. "Yeah right," she teased, "You wouldn't know how to-"_

_She was cut off as she felt a pair of lips on hers and instantly she lost all sense of the world around her. This man was one hell of a kisser. _

_He slowly pulled away, kissing her face till he reached her left ear. "How was that for treating a lady?" he whispered in her ear, send shivers down her spine. _

"_Hmm," she pretended to ponder, "I give you a 13/10."_

"_Good," he replied as he began to pull back. Theresa looked up into the man's face and-_

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Theresa sat up, panic and fear seized through her as the noise continued. But soon her anxiety faded when she realized it was only her alarm clock. Reaching over and pressing the button to stop the noise, Theresa stretched and then flopped back under the covers. She looked at her clock. 8:04am. Why had she set her alarm clock so early? It was moments before she remembered. _Oh yeah, I was supposed to go over and visit mama today._

Stretching once more, Theresa got up and headed over to her closet. After deciding what to wear, she skipped off towards the bathroom.

Under the warm spray of her shower, Theresa's thoughts turned over to her dreams. _Why do I keep dreaming about the same person every night? It doesn't make sense. In the dreams it seems like I'm in love with that guy. _Theresa snorted. In love? With someone, whom she had never met? It was totally ridiculous! _The man is just a figment of my imagination. That's all. I'm dreaming about him because I'm lonely and I want someone. _Turning off the water, Theresa stepped out and proceeded to get ready.

_xxx_

Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald was busy setting the plates on the tables when he heard a knock on the door. Setting the plates down, he went and answered it. A smile formed on his face, when he saw whom it was.

"Hey Theresa!" he exclaimed, giving his younger sibling a hug.

"Hey Luis," Theresa responded, returning the hug, hugging her older brother tight. Once she had stepped inside the house, all of her thoughts had just melted away. It felt so good to be around her family and be in a place that was warm and loving! Not at all like it was at the mansion, which was cold and filled of hatred.

"Theresita!"

Theresa turned to see her mother rushing towards her and enveloping her in a hug.

"Hi mama!"

"Come in, we're just about ready to eat. We're just waiting for Antonio now."

After everyone finished eating, the family all gathered in the living to talk. Theresa sat back on the couch and observed her family. Sheridan was sitting on the floor with Kay and Pilar, all three women were cooing over little baby Martin and little Maria. While Beth was sitting on Antonio's lap, both of them were engaged in a conversation with Luis. Luis was trying to get Antonio a job on the police force.

Theresa felt someone sit down next to her and turned to see Miguel. "Don't you wish Paloma was here?" he asked.

Theresa nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I miss her. She should be here."

"Don't worry, we almost have enough money to send her a plane ticket home," Luis commented, upon hearing what Miguel and Theresa were talking about.

Suddenly Kay squealed. "Miguel! Maria just said her first word!"

Theresa just sat back and smiled, watching everyone squeal over Maria. Suddenly, she realized that everyone had someone to love and care for. Luis had Sheridan and little Martin. Miguel had Maria and she was pretty sure that her little brother was developing feelings for Kay. Both Beth and Antonio were devastated when the persons they loved left them, but they found happiness with each other. But Theresa? She used to have Ethan, but now she knew that everything was over between them.

As she watched her family, Theresa suddenly found herself feeling very tired. _Maybe I'll just take a quick nap_, she thought, closing her eyes. She was asleep in an instant.

_Sounds of soft music played softly in the background. Theresa smiled at the man across the table. Damn, he was so handsome tonight. How did she ever get so lucky?_

_She saw him stare at her. "What?" she asked "Is there something stuck in my teeth?" She moved her hand towards her mouth._

"_No, no," the man across the table quickly cut in, "I was just admiring your beauty, that's all."_

_Theresa blushed. "You're such a charmer."_

"_But it's true. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."_

_This time, Theresa grinned. "Well, naturally. I must say, you're looking very handsome yourself!"_

_The blonde man turned and observed the dancing couples for a moment. "Would you like to dance milady?" He offered out a hand. _

"_Of course kind sir." She accepted his hand and he guided her towards the dance floor._

"_I love you Theresa." _

_Her heart soared upon hearing those words as they always did. "I love you too."_

"That's nice Theresa; we love you too, but wake up!"

Theresa opened her eyes to see Luis and Antonio looking down at her with amused glances. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, did I sleep long?"

"Nah, you were only out for a half hour. Who were you dreaming about?" Antonio asked.

Luis's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me it's Ethan. That damn bastard isn't going to get away with hurting you."

"Now Luis," Antonio cut in before Luis could lose his temper. "Theresa is a big girl and she can take care of herself. If things get any worse in that mansion, we'll go over there and take care of that bastard ourselves."

Theresa just sighed. _No, I wasn't dreaming about Ethan at all._

_xxx_


	3. Giving Up

**Details to remember**: 1) Theresa never had little Ethan, but she did marry Julian. They're friends. 2) Whitney and Chad are not brother and sister. 3) Antonio is still alive, but knows the truth about Sheridan and Luis. He is now seeing Beth.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the characters of Passions. They belong to NBC or anyone that is affiliated with them.

**Chapter 3 – Giving Up**

Fox Crane sat at a table in a bar filled with men. Cigarette smoke from all around filled the place and there were drunken people milling about. Glancing at his cards, Fox gave a confident grin and placed his chips in front of him. He was pretty certain that he would win this poker round. The man, Smitty as everyone called him, across from him smirked. "Eat my dust, Crane," he sneered as he threw his hand down. Fox looked at the man's pile of cards and felt a smirk of his own forming on his face. Placing his own hand on the table, he grinned. "Eat my dust, Smitty." And with that he proceeded to collect all his winnings.

Sighing with content, Fox stood up and bid everyone goodbye before heading over to the bar and placing his order for a new drink. This place was boring. There was no one around that was interesting enough to talk to, nor were their any women attractive enough for him to want to nail. '_That's what happens when no one gives you a challenge,' _Fox thought. '_Guess I'm on my own for now.' _The bartender placed his drink in front of him and promptly left, leaving him to his thoughts. He picked up his drink and took a sip while glancing around the area. There was laughter and over in a corner, he could hear a fight breaking out. Normally, Fox would join in on the crowd and chatting it up with flirtatious women, but today, everything just seemed boring. Giving the room one last glance, Fox turned his attention back to his drink and found a newspaper that someone had left on the stool next to his. Shrugging inwardly, he reached for it, the headline immediately catching his eye.

**Former Crane Heir Weds Hotchkiss**

_Former Ethan Crane, now known as Ethan Winthrop, will soon be wed to high school sweetheart socialite Gwen Hotchkiss, this week. Mr. Winthrop was formerly engaged to one Miss Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald earlier this year. Due to some unfortunate circumstances (mainly Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald's fault), the engagement had been called off. Please turn to page 4 for more details. _

Fox snorted as he flipped to the fourth page of the newspaper. Feeling his interest starting to fade away, he quickly skimmed the rest of the article. The newspaper listed the details of the wedding, the food, and the guests and Ethan's history with Theresa… blah blah blah… he rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why Ethan was so special…

The picture of Ethan and Gwen caught his eye and he rolled his eyes once more. They looked every bit of the happy couple, Gwen smiling her fake smile, and Ethan… he quickly reached into his pocket and began doodling on Ethan's face, adding on a moustache and a beard. He smiled with satisfaction when he was finished.

_Much better. _

In the corner of the newspaper, there was a photograph of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. For a moment, Fox admired his new stepmother. Theresa had a gorgeous smile and beautiful brown eyes. She was certainly prettier than all of Julian's wife and other flings. He shook his head; Ethan gave up this gorgeous woman for someone like Gwen? What an idiot. Theresa was absolutely beautiful.

A smirk came to his face and he placed the newspaper back where he found it.

Maybe it was time to head back to Harmony and stir up some trouble.

He had no doubts that it was going to be a lot of fun.

_xxx_

The sun was hidden by grey clouds that morning when Theresa woke up. Although she normally preferred the beautiful sunshine, the weather that morning matched Theresa's mood. She dreaded waking up each day because each day meant they were a day closer to Ethan and Gwen's wedding. And Theresa was _so not_ looking forward to _that_.

She was trying her hardest to get over Ethan, but damn it, it wasn't easy!

Heading down the stairs and into the kitchen, she was surprised to see Julian up and about. Over the last few weeks, they had come to an understanding, and surprisingly they had become somewhat friends. At any rate, they were planning on getting an annulment and Julian was letting her live at the mansion for as long as she wanted. She headed over to the stove, pulling out a box of pancake mix as Julian began cleaning up his own breakfast.

"Sleep well last night, Theresa?"

"Somewhat," she answered, giving Julian a small smile. "Thanks for asking, though. How about you?"

Julian gave a slight shrug. "Same as always. Well, I best be off. Got lots to do day, I'll see you later, Theresa. Have a good day."

"Thank you Julian, hope you have a good day too. Bye!"

Julian left and for a few minutes, Theresa sat at the kitchen table by herself eating her pancakes. Finishing up, she dumped her plates into the sink and proceeded to head upstairs. Passing by Ethan and Gwen's room, she caught a glimpse of the couple. They looked so happy. Theresa sighed. _Maybe it's best that they're getting married_. This thought surprised Theresa beyond all words, but she would refuse to become a person that would break someone's marriage vows. She needed to move on. But it was still hard. Feelings of love didn't disappear with a snap of the fingers. Theresa vowed that she would try her hardest to get over Ethan and move on with her life. It was much easier said than done.

As she headed back to her room, she had no idea that her life would soon be turned upside down and inside out.


	4. First Impression

**Details to remember**: 1) Theresa never had little Ethan, but she did marry Julian. They're friends. 2) Whitney and Chad are not brother and sister. 3) Antonio is still alive, but knows the truth about Sheridan and Luis. He is now seeing Beth.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own the characters of Passions. They belong to NBC or anyone that is affiliated with them.

**Chapter 4 – First Impression**

Fox gave a sigh as he got out of the limo and stood in front of the mansion. '_Well, there's no place like home,' _he thought sarcastically. The tall blonde man looked around. "This place still looks exactly the same," he muttered, taking in his surroundings. He looked at the mansion again. "Well, time to stir things up!" he grinned, walking up the path that led to the door of his 'home.'

Opening the door, he was not surprised to find that everything in the living room was exactly the same. "Not much has changed around here," he whispered under his breath, he noticed that there was no one in sight. "Where is everybody?"

'_Maybe everyone's asleep,' _he thought with a disappointed sigh. '_After all, it's after midnight now. Guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow to surprise everybody. Oh well, no big deal.'_

The blonde man gave another glance into the living room before heading up the stairs to his old bedroom. Opening the door, he walked in. The room was completely dark. _'Well, guess I'll get some shut eye,' _he thought as he began to undress.

Climbing into his bed, he failed to notice another figure already occupying it. Then, out of nowhere, a blood-curling scream shattered the silence of the night.

_xxx_

Faintly, Theresa had heard the door open. She tensed. Was there someone in her room? Nah, her subconscious told her that Crane security would sound the alarm if there were any intruders. Theresa relaxed; her dream was so good that she didn't want to wake up.

_Birds were chirping, and the flowers were in full bloom. The park was beautiful and peaceful as they took a walk through it._

_Theresa sighed as she looked around. "I'm so happy," she told her companion._

_The man beside squeezed her hand. "I'm really happy too Theresa."_

_Theresa kept on smiling, "We're going to be together forever aren't we?" she couldn't help but ask._

"_Of course," came the immediate reply. "We'll be together forever. Nothing and no one can ever make me leave you."_

_It seemed that Theresa's smile brightened. She released her hand from his and latched herself on his arm. "Together forever."_

Under the covers, Theresa smiled. Slowly, she came out of her sleepy haze and she realized that what she had heard earlier wasn't her imagination. There was someone in her room! The figure slowly made his or her way to the bed and proceeded to climb on. Panicking, Theresa did the only thing that came to her mind.

She screamed.

_xxx_

It seemed almost everyone had burst into the room after she had screamed. Theresa tried her best not to panic as Ethan flew into the room, followed by Gwen, Ivy, Julian, Rebecca, and her mother. As soon as she saw Pilar, Theresa rushed toward her mother and together they stood with everyone else in the room, watching Ethan attack her intruder. The mysterious man's back was toward her, so Theresa couldn't see his face clearly. The man threw up his arms, blocking Ethan's punches.

"WHOA! WHOA! Ethan, you jackass, STOP!" the man yelled.

Hearing his name, Ethan stopped his assault and looked at the man in front of him. Recognition was shown on his face.

"What's going on?" Pilar asked. "Are you alright, Theresa?"

"Yes, mama," Theresa replied breathlessly, her eyes not leaving the young blonde whose back was still to her, "I'm just fine. Just had a little scare, that's all."

"Fox, what are you doing here?" Ivy maliciously asked.

However, she was ignored, as the young man turned around. "Well, step-mommy I must say, your pictures don't do you justice."

Theresa couldn't stop herself from starring at his naked chest. It was very fined toned and muscular. '_Damn he has one hot body,' _she thought as her eyes started traveling up. But as soon as she saw his face, she gasped. _'It's him!' _The man that had invaded her dreams every night. Suddenly, every single dream she had ever had of this man came rushing back and it was too much for Theresa to handle.

"Theresa? Theresa, are you alright?" Pilar asked, placing an arm on her daughter.

Theresa didn't respond. She had fainted.

_xxx_

Seeing his new stepmother faint at the sight of him, made Fox smirk. "Looks like I still got it," he said confidently as Ethan glared at him.

Ivy once again joined the conversation. "What are you doing here, Fox?"

"Well mommy dear, considering my big brother is getting married _tomorrow_, you'd think I'd be invited to the wedding," Fox responded sarcastically, "Whatever happened to my invitation?"

Ethan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Fox, I can recall you were invited to the wedding."

"Well, I guess I never got an invitation, now did I?" Fox burst out, "I had to find out from a fucking _newspaper!_"

"Really Fox, stop making such a big deal about this," Ivy cut in. "You're here now. So, let's all go to bed."

"Uh mommy dearest, you're forgetting one thing," Fox smirked, "my new step mommy took my room. Does this mean I can sleep here with her?"

Ethan looked absolutely livid. "Absolutely not! Fox, you will stay away from Theresa, do you understand?"

'_Looks like big brother still has some feelings for step mommy,_' Fox thought, '_oh I can have some fun with this!' _Anything that made Ethan angry was in his good books.

"Who's going to make me?" Fox smirked, "You? I don't think Gwen would be too happy to hear that." And indeed, the blonde haired woman was seething.

"Okay, that's enough," Julian decided to step in, "It's been a long night, everybody's tired, let's all go get some sleep. Fox, let me be the first one to say welcome home. There are plenty of empty bedrooms here in the mansion; you can sleep in one of those rooms."

"Awww..." Fox whined, "I wanna get to know my step mommy!"

"Well, with her unconscious at the moment, I don't think you'll be able to spend any quality time together," Julian responded dryly. "You can get to know her in the morning. Pilar, I'll have someone be sent up to check on Theresa's condition."

Pilar nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Crane."

"Now everybody get some shut eye, and we'll all discuss things in the morning," with those words, Julian left with Rebecca and Ivy following him.

"Come on Ethan," Gwen started tugging at his arm. "Let's go back to bed."

Ethan glared at Fox before following his fiancé out the door, "Fox, she's too good for you. Stay away from her."

Fox just gave another smirk and waved his brother away. The door slammed shut and he turned to the other occupants in the room. "Hi Pilar, how are you doing?"

"Fox," Pilar said softly, "I'm just fine. My, you've grown into such a handsome young man."

"But of course," Fox said arrogantly, and then his tone softened slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause a commotion. Well – I mean I did, but not like this. I didn't know she was sleeping in this room." He hands gestured to the still unconscious Theresa.

"It's alright Fox," Pilar nodded. "I know you mean no harm. Why don't you go settle in for the night, I'm sure you are very tired from your journey."

"You know Pilar, I think I'll go do that," reaching over to give the older Spanish woman a hug, he stood up and began to head towards the door, "I'll stop by and apologize to her tomorrow morning. Good night Pilar."

"Good night Fox," Pilar replied, "Welcome home."

_xxx_

"_Hello step mommy, I must say, your pictures don't do you justice." _

_Theresa stood starring at the man in front of her. He was real this whole time? How could this be possible? _

_And what did he mean by step mommy? Was it possible he was Julian's son? Why did he call her step mommy? She and Julian weren't married anymore; their marriage had been annulled!_

"Theresa... Theresa..."

Slowly Theresa came too. She opened her eyes and looked up into the concerned face of her mother. "Mama?" she asked groggily, "What happened?"

"Oh thank goodness you're alright, how are you feeling?"

Suddenly the past events came rushing back to her. "Mama! That man, who was he?"

Pilar looked confused. "Mija, that was Fox Crane. The son of Julian and Ivy."

"Mama," Theresa whispered urgently, "I know this might sound crazy, but I've met him before! I've been dreaming about him! He's the man from my dreams."

Pilar reached out to touch Theresa's forehead. It didn't seem like she had a fever. "Theresita, I think maybe you should get some sleep. All this excitement has gone to your head. Everything will be clearer in the morning."

"I'm not lying, mama!" Theresa insisted, "I've been dreaming about him. He's the man from my dreams!"


	5. Surprised Reactions

_Well, I got more reviews than I was expecting for chapter 4! And because so many people reviewed, I decided to write chapter 5 sooner than I thought (smiles). Thanks to everybody who reviewed chapter 4! (grins)_

_Anyways, I am SO **EXCITED**!! I made the favorite author's list of **10 MEMBERS**! (gives a little scream) I'm so glad people are actually enjoying my stories! (does a little dance) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! _

_Anyways, now that I got that out of my system, enjoy chapter 5 everyone!_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Passions. Never have never will!_

_Oh by the way, Chad and Whitney are not brother and sister!!!_

* * *

**Dreams Of You**

_Chapter 5: Surprised Reactions_

* * *

The sun was shinning bright through the window when Theresa woke up that morning. She could feel the streams of sunlight on her face before she could even open her eyes. She laid there in bed feeling content and restful. For a second she was confused, then last night's events came rushing back at her and she sat up abruptly in bed. "Oh my god!" she cried, "It wasn't a dream!" 

Quickly she jumped out of bed and headed to her bathroom. Washing her face, and brushing her hair, she dashed downstairs. All was quiet, everyone was still asleep. The only sounds Theresa heard were the maids in the kitchen preparing the food for the wedding that day. Heading toward the kitchen, Theresa felt a little sadness sweep over her as she watched the preparations.

'_Well, it's finally over,' _she thought, '_after all these years, Gwen finally won.' _Hearing a little shuffling behind her, Theresa whipped around. Startled, she came face to face with a muscular chest. Jumping back Theresa nearly knocked into a passing maid. Her eyes traveled up and their eyes met. Theresa's breath caught. In the morning sunlight, he looked as handsome as in her dreams.

"Good morning step mommy. I hope I didn't scare you too much."

'_Oh lord, even his voice is sexy.' _Theresa was finding it very difficult to breath. The way he stood, told her he was confident. But she could also detect sadness in his eyes that also told her he had been hurt.

"Step mommy? Are you alright?"

Theresa snapped back to attention and she felt her cheeks heat up. Fox was giving her with a strange look. "Yes, I'm fine," she answered, "please, call me Theresa. Technically I'm not your step mother anymore since Julian and I got an annulment."

* * *

Hearing that statement, the young man's eyebrow rose. _'Things just got a little bit more interesting,'_ Fox thought as he smirked. 

He had been standing there for about ten minutes just observing her. She was very beautiful, he noted. For some reason, there was just something about her that intrigued him. Fox had seen lots of beautiful women in his life. Some tall, some had big chests, and some were very playful. Theresa was just as beautiful as any of those women, but there was something about her that Fox just couldn't figure out.

"How about we go get some breakfast step mommy?" he suggested, intent on getting to know her better.

Theresa smiled her beautiful smile, feeling her heart fluttering. "Sure, but please just call me Theresa okay?"

"What? And stop annoying the hell out of you? Never!" Fox grinned so that Theresa knew he was just playing around.

Theresa giggled and together they set off to look for some food.

* * *

Theresa had to admit she was having the time of her life. Sitting there at the kitchen table with Fox was fun as he told her stories of his days in boarding school. It was something of a surprise how easily she got along with Fox, as if she didn't have a care in the world and her life was just one happy place. It was as if they had known each other their whole lives instead of just an hour. However, their talk was spoiled when a very unwelcome person walked into the kitchen. 

"Well well well," Rebecca sneered, "What is little tacosita doing up so early? Did you not sleep well because you knew my Gwennie was marrying Ethan today?"

Theresa didn't flinch at Rebecca's question and instead flashed the woman a bright genuine smile. "Actually Rebecca, I slept just fine, thanks for asking."

Rebecca's eyes narrowed. "Alright what are you planning you little slut?"

Confused, Theresa replied, "Excuse me?"

"You know what I'm talking about. What are you planning to do to my Gwennie on her wedding day?"

Theresa blinked. "Nothing."

"Ha! We'll see about that. I'll be watching you, you little slut!" With those words said Rebecca stormed out of the kitchen.

Looking bewildered, Theresa turned to Fox. "You think she's turning paranoid in her old age?"

* * *

Ethan stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie. It was his wedding day, but he didn't feel excited. In fact, he was downright feeling nauseous. But what could he do? Gwen was pregnant with his baby, and he couldn't just abandon his son or daughter. He wanted his child to grow up with a family. '_Someday,' _he thought, '_someday, when my baby is all grown up, we'll be together Theresa. The way it should be.' _

Deep down he knew that he didn't really love Gwen, but for now he had to pretend he did. For his baby's sake. _'Someday Theresa. Someday.' _

* * *

In her dressing room, Theresa admired her reflection in the mirror. _'Not bad,' _she inspected, she was wearing an elegant red dress. It wasn't very revealing, but it hugged all her curves in the right places. Theresa was very pleased with the end result. 

Whitney sat in the corner eying her best friend with a critical eye. "I'm so jealous," she complained, "you look great in everything you wear."

Theresa smiled, turning around, "Thanks Whit."

"Just out of curiosity," Whitney continued, "Are you planning on doing anything?"

Knowing what Whitney meant, Theresa just simply stated, "Nope."

Whitney looked incredulous, "Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"I-"Whitney paused, "Wow. I mean wow. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Before Theresa could answer her best friend's question, there was a knock on the door and in came Chad and Fox.

"My, you ladies look beautiful,"Fox smiled, taking Theresa's hand and placing a kiss on it, "Shall we milady?"

Theresa giggled and pretended to curtsy. "Yes we shall dear sir."

Theresa slipped her arm around his and together the pair walked out of the room with Chad and Whitney watching them. Whitney was speechless. Theresa and Fox? Fox and Theresa? When had this happened? Didn't Fox only arrive back in town last night? There were plenty of questions running through her mind as she stared numbly at the door.

Theresa definitely had some explaining to do.

* * *

The wedding was over. Surprisingly, unlike most of the weddings in Harmony, Ethan's and Gwen's wedding went off without a hitch. Most of all, everyone was surprised that Theresa hadn't pulled anything. In fact throughout the service, it looked like Theresa had a sincere smile on her face the whole time. 

Whitney had observed her best friend when Gwen and Ethan were saying their marriage vows. Fox had taken her hand and given it a squeeze to which Theresa gave a sad smile. She had nudged Chad and together they had observed Fox and Theresa. Now Whitney was watching them dance together.

"They make a good couple, don't they?"

Whitney turned to Chad and nodded. Indeed Fox and Theresa were a very good looking couple. "Yeah, maybe Theresa is finally moving on," the African girl replied. '_I just hope he doesn't break her heart,' _she thought as she laid her head on Chad's shoulder.

* * *

"Why are people looking at us so strangely?" Fox asked Theresa as he twirled her around and dipped her. 

Theresa gave a soft giggle as he brought her back up. "I don't know. Maybe because they all thought I was going to try something crazy at the wedding today."

"Well, when the wedding service was on I could understand. But they're still starring." Another twirl and dip.

"Well let them stare," Theresa smiled her dazzling smile, "I must say Fox, you are a very good dancer."

Fox smirked. "Thank you. So are you. Where did you learn to dance?"

"Luis and I learned when I was little," Theresa replied, still following Fox's very precise dance moves with ease.

"Ah, you mean the guy whose starring holes into my back?"

Theresa looked across the room to see her older brother glaring at them, "Yep. That'd be the one."

Fox looked amused. "He looks like he wants to kill me."

"Luis is just overprotective. He hasn't gotten it through to his head that I can take care of myself."

Fox laughed along with Theresa. And the two just continued dancing the night away.

* * *

Ethan felt his blood boil as he watched Fox and Theresa dance. He shot his half-brother an icy glare that Fox was oblivious too. _'That's supposed to be me up there!' _Beside him, Gwen looked puzzled. All day she had expected Theresa to do something, but nothing had happened and now Theresa dancing with Fox like they had been dance partners all their lives? What was going on? Had Theresa finally moved on and left them alone? Gwen could hardly dare to hope.

Her eyes narrowed, _'there has got to be a catch.'_

__

* * *

_What'd you all think?_

_Whooo! I broke my own record! I only took 27 minutes to write this chapter!! (does another little dance) But I'm not that sure this is well written. It satisfies me for now.. but sometime later on I might be changing it a bit. (shrugs) anyways please review!! _

_Oh and by the way, I need all of your guys' opinion on something. I was thinking of making this story a couple of more chapters, maybe 6-7 more chapters or so, and that'd be the end of it, and start a brand new Fox/Theresa story. But I was also thinking, (that is if you all want it) I can try and extend this story for as long as possible and include a lot of crazy twists. So it's really all up to you readers! Do you want me to finish this story and start a new one? Or drag this story for as long as possible? (laughs) tell me which you prefer in the review!_

_Thanks, and I'll try to update again soon!_


	6. Night Cap

_This story takes place around the time where Ethan was trying to figure out who he wanted to marry - Gwen or Theresa. And we all know how it turned out; Ethan bounced back and forth between the two girls, before finally deciding on Theresa and then he finds out Gwen was pregnant and vola! Ethan chooses Gwen because she was pregnant! (This was all good for us Therox fans!) So anyways, this is where the story takes place. (Smiles)_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Passions in any way. The town of Harmony belongs to Alistair Crane! _

_(Credit goes to **rosie4299** for coming up with that disclaimer! I really hope you don't mind me borrowing it!)_

_**I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!** I meant to come out with chapter six last week, but a lot things came up (and I mean alot!) and I haven't had the time to write it. (Sigh) I've been really busy with school and volunteering and such.. but I wont bore you with the details. Hopefully you all will be able to forgive me with the lateness of this chapter. I must say, school really is a drag!!!! I've been bombarded with tests, quizzes, essays, projects, all in one week! I'll try my hardest to come out with another chapter this weekend I promise!_

_Anyway, since the last chapter I asked everyone for their opinions on whether or not I should finish this story and start a new one or keep continuing this story with lots of crazy twists, I was surprised that a lot of votes came for each one! So this is what I've decided to do, _

_I want to please everyone, so I'm going to continue dragging this story on and on until I run out of ideas AND I'll start a new story too! I'm hoping to get my schedule to be cleared up within the next two weeks so hopefully I'll be able to have time to write!_

_Anyway, I guess all of you want to read this chapter huh? Well I should warn you, it wasn't all that well written, but there's a point to this chapter – which you will find out why in the next chapter!_

_Enjoy and don't forget to review!_

* * *

_**Dreams of You**_

_Chapter 6: Night Cap_

* * *

That night at the Crane mansion wasn't very eventful. Fox hummed merrily as an idea came to him and quickly he gathered a bottle of wine and two tall glasses. Opening his bedroom door, he paused to check his image in the mirror. Satisfied with the way he looked, he shut the door, and proceeded down the hallway and knocked on Theresa's bedroom door. 

The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman dressed in a long pink nightgown. Fox grinned, holding up the wine and the two glasses. "Night cap?"

Theresa smiled. "Sure Fox, come on in."

The tall blonde made his way into the room and placed the glasses on the counter and began opening the wine. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a framed photograph sitting innocently on the night table beside her bed. Shifting a little bit to his left, he saw that it was a photograph of Theresa and Ethan. Inwardly, his mood dampened.

"What's up Fox?"

Fox whirled around to face Theresa, and instantly a smile was back on his face, pretending that he hadn't seen anything. "Nothing, just wanted to see your lovely face again," he flirted.

Theresa blushed as she sat down on the bed. "Oh Fox, you're such a charmer."

Handing her a glass of wine, Fox next down next her. "So what should we talk about first?"

Taking a sip of her wine, Theresa shrugged. "I don't know. I've never had a night cap with anyone before."

"Alright," Fox decided, "Let's talk about you and my half-brother Ethan. You still hung up on him?"

Looking wistfully at the photograph on her night stand, Theresa nodded. "Yeah I am," she replied, not noticing Fox's fallen expression, "It's hard though. I've loved him for so long, I can't really imagine being with anyone else."

Fox looked at her curiously as she continued on, "Trust me though, I'm definitely trying."

'_I'll definitely help you,' _he thought as he gazed at Theresa, visions of them in a promising situation filled his head.

Suddenly though, Theresa put a happy smile on her face, "Your turn Fox! Have you ever been in love?"

Fox snorted at her question. "ME?" he couldn't help but laugh, "no way. Fox Crane does not fall in love."

Theresa playfully punched him, "Oh come on, you can't really be serious?"

"It's true!"

"What? No woman has ever caught your attention before?"

Fox smirked. "Oh they _have._ And we usually have a _little fun_ after that too." There was emphasis on the word fun.

Theresa rolled her eyes. And the two continued their friendly banter, laughing and making fun of each other.

In the midst of their conversation, soft sounds of romantic music could be heard through the thin walls in the next room. Theresa froze in mid sentence when she heard moaning and realized who the people were in the room next to her's.

Ethan and Gwen.

In the next room.

Making love.

It felt like a knife had gone through her heart and Theresa felt tears well up in her eyes as the moaning grew louder.

Fox clenched his hands as he saw the tears in Theresa's eyes. '_Damnit Ethan!' _he thought angrily, '_we were having a great time talking and you had to go ruin things again!'_ Feeling the need to comfort the latin beauty, Fox moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. '_She smells like strawberries,' _he thought as Theresa cuddled to him, burying her head in his chest.

"It's okay Theresa," he murmured into her hair. All he got in response was a sniffle. "Hey, how about we get out of this room, hmm? We could go to my room and have some fun."

Theresa lifted her head and gave him a hard look, along with a watery laugh. "I'm not going to sleep with you Nicholas Foxworth Crane. And shame on you for taking advantage of girls in a state like this."

Fox gave Theresa his trademark smirk. "Ah, the lady dost protest too much. Who said anything about sleeping and taking advantage of you? There's another definition to fun you know. I was talking about video games!"

At his answer Theresa gave a sincere giggle. "Do you have Donkey Kong?"

"Please," Fox rolled his eyes, glad that he had taken Theresa's mind off the sounds next door, "What do you take me for? Of course I have Donkey Kong! I'm a Crane remember?" The tall young man grinned his charming smile and offered his arm.

"Shall we milady?"

Theresa smiled and wiped away the rest of her tears with the back of her hand, and hooked her arm through his. "Yes we shall."

"Good, be prepared to lose."  
  
"What?! I won't lose! I'm practically the champion of Donkey Kong!"

"Oh please, us Cranes can beat anyone."

"You are so arrogant Fox Crane!"

You see, that's where you're wrong my dear. I'm not arrogant, just confident."

To that statement Theresa just rolled her eyes. Heading towards Fox's room, they passed Ethan and Gwen's door. Loud sounds of moaning could be heard. "Ohhhh.. Ethan..."

As soon as Gwen's cries were heard, Theresa flinched. Thinking fast, Fox grabbed Theresa's hand that was currently on his arm and gave it a squeeze, letting her know that he would always be there for her.

Walking inside Fox's room, Theresa looked around, observing all the things she saw. Clothes, CDs, movies, video games were everywhere. "Not very neat are you?" she asked.

Fox shrugged. "Don't worry, I always clean my room myself.."

"Ahh, and do you clean your room often?"

"Often enough."

"I see."

Fox waved off her comment and prepared to set up the video game system. Giving her his trademark smirk, he held out one of the controllers. "Now are you ready to lose or what?"

Grinning, Theresa grabbed the device and the two proceeded to play to their hearts content. Thoughts of Ethan were gone from Theresa's mind as she began to play.

* * *

_Well? Click that little button, and make my day! (grins) _


	7. Revelations

_Well, here's an extra chapter for today! I feel really really bad that I haven't update for so long.. so I took some time out of my schedule today to write two chapters as my sincere apology for taking so long to update!_

_But I won't bore you, and let you get to reading this chapter!_

- _remember, Chad and Whitney are not brother and sister! That is all, thank you (smiles)_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Passions! _

_Remember to review! They make my day!_

_

* * *

_

**Dreams of You**

_Chapter 7: Revelations_

_

* * *

_

_Theresa laughed and giggled as she ran away from him. _

"_Hey!" he yelled as tried to run after her. Quickly catching up to her, he grabbed her around the waist with his strong arms. "Where do you think your going huh?" _

_Squealing, Theresa tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Finally, after a few moments she gave up and turned so that she was facing him. She gently laid her head on his chest and sighed happily. "You make me really happy Fox. Did you know that?" _

_He smirked and wrapped her in his arms even tighter. "Of course I do," he said arrogantly, and then the tone of his voice softened. "You make me really happy too. Did **you** know that?"_

"_I do. But it's always nice to hear," she responded softly. _

_Fox gently kissed the top of her head and together they walked down the path into the ongoing sunset._

Fox woke up with a start. _'What the heck was that?!' _he thought as he sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed a still form next to him on the bed.

Theresa.

'_What's she doing here?'_ For a minute Fox looked confused, but when his gaze swept over his room everything came rushing back at him. There were video games everywhere on the floor, as well as fluffy feathers from their pillow fight.

Fox smiled, thinking of last night's events. After they had gotten bored of video games, they had a pillow fight, which had caused large amounts of laughter on both their parts. After that, they had both gotten hungry so they went downstairs to the kitchen and brought back up food and sat eating and talking till they both fell asleep. During their talk, Theresa had poured her whole heart out to him.

He quietly got out of bed and pulled the blankets over Theresa and stood there for a moment, watching her sleep. _'Huh,' _he thought almost intrigued, '_I don't think I've ever watched a woman sleep before, interesting. But then again, I've never slept with a woman without having sex first before either.'_

Deciding to let her sleep in peace, Fox gathered some clothes and headed off to his bathroom and hopped in the shower. Standing under the hot water, Fox thought about the dream he had earlier. It left him confused, and he wondered what it meant. Dreams like that had never happened to him before. One thing he knew for sure was that Theresa was very special for him to have been dreaming about her. They had only known each other for a brief period of time, but it seemed much longer than that. Theresa was not like other women he had met. And he had met many women. Instead she trusted him with her secrets, fears and desires. She trusted him enough to let him see her cry and comfort her.

She was definitely beautiful, he knew that. But she was also... caring, and she totally listened to him. No other woman had done that for him before. All they wanted was good sex and money (which he could provide). But Theresa didn't want those things right when she met him. Instead they became friends right off the bat.

Friends.

Suddenly Fox didn't just want to have sex with her anymore. He didn't want to use her like he had used other women and forgot about them the next morning. He wanted to make her smile and laugh. '_Jeez_,' he thought, '_What's happening to me? Why am I getting all sentimental all of a sudden?_' But deep down he knew why he care about not hurting Theresa. She listened to him. She showed him kindness when no one in his family even cared. But most of all, she wanted to get to know him as a person.

And for that, he didn't want to hurt her. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

Especially Ethan.

With that vow, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, and dried off.

* * *

"_Hey sleepyhead," a voice called out, "wake up honey." _

_Theresa slowly stirred awake to see the face of the person she loved most in the world and smiled. Fox grinned and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "It's time to wake up Theresa."_

_She pouted. "You ruined my favorite dream." _

"_You mean the one about the prince?"_

"_Mmhmm, and the prince was awfully handsome and charming."_

_Theresa bit back a giggle as she saw Fox's eyes darken and his hands clench. _

"_You were dreaming of another man?" he asked, obviously in a state of jealousy, "Who is this man? I'll kill him!" _

_That did it. Theresa let out a hearty laugh before she sat up and kissed Fox on the lips. "Baby, you can't kill yourself. I'd die if that happened." _

_Fox relaxed and gave her another grin. "Come here you!" And with that he lunged at her and tickled her. Theresa let out a series of giggles, before Fox stopped tickling her. Short of breath, Theresa smiled up at Fox. "I love you," she whispered. _

_Entwining his fingers with hers, he kissed her lips. "I love you too Theresa." _

Slowly waking up, Theresa let out a contented sigh. That was the nicest dream she had had of Fox so far. Sitting up, she noticed that she wasn't in her own room, but Fox's room. Remembering last night's events she smiled. Stretching, she wondered why she still kept having dreams of Fox every night. Was her subconscious trying to tell her something? _'But that's silly,' _she decided, '_I'm not in love with Fox.'_

Deciding she'd analyze it later, she proceeded to get out of bed and started to head off to her own room to change. Before she reached the door though, the bathroom door opened and out stepped Fox.

"Oh Theresa," he looked surprised, "Hey, you're up already. You feeling any better?"

Theresa smiled, noting the concern in his voice. "I feel just fine Fox. Thank you for entertaining me last night." '_Damn he looks good,' _she thought as she felt her face begin to flush.

"Hey it was no problem. I told you I was a fun guy. And besides, what are friends for right?"

"Right."

They smiled at one another for a moment.

"Oh by the way," Fox said as an idea occurred to him, "What are you plans for today?"

"My plans?" Theresa thought for a moment, "Actually I have nothing to do today. Why, what's up?"

"Well, I've only been in Harmony for a few days now, but I haven't really seen it since I was like six," he paused, "want to hit the town with me after breakfast?"

"Sure Fox," Theresa smiled, "I'd love too."

"Actually, why don't we go out to eat breakfast," he suggested feeling another idea come to him, "I don't really want to eat with mother and Rebecca this morning anyway."

Theresa gave a little giggle. "Sure Fox, I don't really want to eat with them either. Just let me go get ready okay? Give me about twenty minutes."

"Sure. But hurry, I'm starving!"

"Jeez, Fox."

"Hey, can you blame me? I'm a growing boy!"

Theresa rolled her eyes. "I'd doubt you'd grow any more. You're already too tall." And with that she left the room to go get ready.

* * *

Whitney was somewhat surprised as she saw Theresa and Fox strolling down the street arm in arm, laughing with each other, each had an ice cream cone in their hands. 

She turned to Chad, "Just what is going on with those two?"

Chad just shrugged, "I have no idea, I'm getting pretty curious myself."

Whitney turned to observe Fox and Theresa once more, "I haven't seen Theresa this happy in a long while."

"Well, maybe Fox isn't the playboy that everybody thinks he is," Chad suggested.

"Whatever he's doing, I'm glad he's doing it. I hope Theresa is finally moving on."

"We all do Whit. We all do."

* * *

"So then, I let all the chickens loose in her office.." Fox continued his story of his senior prank to Theresa. 

"Stop stop!" Theresa laughed, bending over clutching her stomach. As soon as she composed herself, she straightened up only to burst out laughing once again. "I can't believe you terrorized your principle like that! I can almost see the look on her face!"

Fox shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time.."

Theresa laughed. "This was one of the best days I've had in a long time. Thanks for taking me out Fox."

Fox just smiled and shrugged it off. In truth, for him it was one of the best days he had as well.

Nothing was going to spoil this day. Not if he could help it.

* * *

Gwen stood in front of the mirror later that afternoon, looking at her belly. '_Oh I really wish this pregnancy would be over and I can hold you in my arms' _she thought as she rubbed her stomach. '_And I really hope that Theresa would leave us alone once you're born.' _Suddenly Gwen froze as a realization came to her. Ethan had been a little distant lately and they hadn't seen Theresa around the mansion as much as usual. _'She better not be anywhere near Ethan!' _she thought angrily as the blonde walked towards the door and began to look for Theresa. 

Running into Ethan just as he walked through the front door, she stopped. "Where've you been?"

Ethan looked a bit confused as he replied, "At the office. Is something wrong Gwen?"

"Alright where is she? Where is she hiding?"

"Where is who hiding? Gwen are you alright?"

"Theresa! Ethan, Theresa!"

"What about Theresa, Gwen? I wasn't anywhere near her!"

"Don't lie to me! The both of you haven't been around the mansion lately!"

As if on cue, the front door opened and in walked Theresa and Fox both laughing and holding bags full of things. "I can't believe you did that!" Fox was saying as he shut the door. "Me?!" Theresa responded, "It wasn't anything compared to what you did! That was classic!"

"Ahem."

Both Theresa and Fox fell quiet as their attention turned to the other two people in the room, their smiles still evident on their faces.

"Where have you two been?" Gwen asked.

Still smiling, and a little bit surprised that seeing Ethan didn't hurt her as much as she thought it would, Theresa held out the bags she was holding. "Fox and I were out shopping all day! We're going to redecorate his room. Wanna help us?"

"We're going for a creative look," Fox continued, noticing the glare Ethan was sending his way.

Gwen looked confused, "Wait.. You two were together all day?"

"I guess that's a no then," Fox noted.

Theresa nodded. "Yup!" She replied cheerfully to Gwen before turning to Fox, "Let's go get started! I can't wait to paint all this stuff on!" She excitedly grabbed Fox's hand, and together they raced up the stairs towards Fox's room.

Gwen turned towards Ethan, feeling a little foolish and confused. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions Ethan."

"It's alright honey," Ethan said as he gathered her up in a hug. '_Damn you Fox!' _

* * *

_Well, what do you think? Review and make me smile!!_


	8. Paint War

_Hey guys! Well, this chapter was a little overdue, but hey at least it's here right? As usual, I've been really busy with school and with tests and after school activitiesand all that - but I'm sure you don't want to hear my excuses though!_

_I'd like to take a moment to especially thank **Therox4ever03 **for all your support and encouragement and kind reviews! I know I must've thanked you so many times already, but I wanted to take some time to give you a shout out! This chapter is dedicated to you for always reviewing and giving me encouragement! You're my favorite reviewer!_

_I'd also like to acknowledge sandy4eva for her encouragement and reviews as well! Thanks so much! _

_And of course to everyone else who reviewed so far.. THANK YOU!_

_Anyway, I bet you're all tired of my ramblings huh? I better stop here and let you get to reading this chapter! Enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the town of Harmony. Alistar Crane does! This fan fic was written for pure enjoyment._

_**Don't forget to review!!**_

* * *

_**Dreams of You**_

_Chapter 8: Paint War_

* * *

Theresa was having one of the best times of her life, or so she thought. All afternoon, she and Fox had been having a good time, laughing and sharing stories – it seemed like she had known him all her life, instead of just a few days. After leaving Ethan and Gwen in the hallway, she and Fox had dashed up to Fox's room and proceeded to move all his furniture, which had taken a good three hours. By the time they were done moving everything to a spare room, and covering the floor with old newspapers, Theresa was ready to go back to her room, flop on her bed and call it a day. 

But no such luck. The fun was about to start.

Theresa felt her tiredness drain away when she saw Fox coming back through his bedroom door carrying all the supplies they had bought earlier that afternoon. With her excitement returning, she immediately stretched out her arm for one of the bags. Redecorating was going to be so much fun!

Fox gave her an amused look, which Theresa noticed. "What?"

He smirked. "Your expression gives the impression that Christmas just came early. I've never seen anyone get excited over painting before."

Theresa gave a giggle, before reaching into the bag and pulling out one of the cans of paint and a paintbrush. "Well, that's because you haven't met someone like me before. _I'm unique_!"

Fox laughed, "That's true, you are original."

Theresa gave a little curtsy. "Why thank you."

Reaching into one of the bags, Fox pulled out a paintbrush of his own. Giving Theresa one of his trademark grins, he rolled up his sleeves. "Shall we?"

* * *

Pilar was down in the laundry room folding up bed sheets when she heard large amounts of laughter flowing through the thin walls. She stopped folding, and for a moment just listened to the happy melody. She couldn't remember the last time the mansion had been filled with happiness and laughter instead of arguments and hatred. 

Listening more closely, Pilar suddenly realized that the laughter belonged to her very own daughter. Curious to see what was making Theresa so happy, she quickly folded the rest of the laundry and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Ethan and Gwen were sitting on the couch in the large living room, just enjoying each other's company. Or in Gwen's case, very much enjoying Ethan's company. Ethan on the other hand, couldn't get his mind off Theresa and how she had grabbed Fox's hand all those hours ago. He just couldn't figure it out. Theresa had been surprised to see him, but there was a look in her eyes, a look that sort of gave the impression that she gave up on him. Shaking his head at the thought, his hands clenched, '_Theresa still loves me, I know it.' _

Feeling Gwen slip her hand into his, Ethan turned and gave his wife a painfully forced smile. He had gotten so good at it, that it naturally looked like a genuine, loving smile. Suddenly though, Ethan heard a shriek coming from upstairs and he abruptly stood up. "What was that?"

He didn't wait for Gwen's reply and went running towards the stairs, with Gwen following behind with an unhappy expression.

* * *

Fox was surprised to find that he was having a good time repainting his room. When he had first mentioned to Theresa that he thought his room needed a little color, the Latin beauty had immediately jumped onto the idea and suggested that they redecorate his room. Seeing her so excited, he didn't have the heart to refuse and went along with the idea. 

Now he was glad that he had gone with the idea, he was having a lot of fun and despite his earlier skepticism, his room was starting to look really neat. One point for Theresa, she really knew how to pull things together.

Fox was concentrating on painting his side of the wall a pale blue color when Theresa called his name.

"Hey Fox."

"Yeah?" he responded as he turned around.

**SPLAT! **

He was hit in the face with a paper towel all covered in purple paint. He numbly wiped off the purple paint with his left hand, the paint smearing all over half of his face as he did so.

Theresa was bent over, clutching her stomach; tears were running down her eyes because she was laughing so hard. Fox stared at her for a moment before reacting. Taking a few steps toward her, he smiled devilishly. Theresa was still laughing to hard to notice him coming any closer and shrieked in surprise when she felt cold liquid on her face, then traveling down her arm. She stared up at Fox, who was smirking at her arrogantly, holding a bucket of white paint.

"Oh it's on!" she declared before scooping a handful of paint into her hands, and then throwing the huge amount at him.

And from that point on, a huge paint war started.

* * *

Pilar and Ethan met each other at the top of the stairs. "Ethan!" Pilar cried, sounding a little bit worried, "did you hear someone scream just a few minutes ago?" 

Ethan nodded and replied as Gwen came into view, "Yeah I did."

There was another shriek and Pilar's worried expression grew. Ethan's head whipped toward the left hallway. "It sounds like it's coming from Fox's room!" With those words said, he dashed towards his half-brother's room and threw the door wide open.

**SPLAT!**

He was hit in the face with pink stuff. Stunned, Ethan raised his arm to wipe the paint off his cheek as Fox and Theresa stoodstarring at him. Pilar and Gwen headed into the room to see what the commotion was all about, as two voices of laughter rang out. Gwen and Pilar just stared at the laughing Theresa and Fox in shock. They were certainly a sight to look at. Fox's usual blonde hair was coated in brown and green paint, his face and neck were a mix of purple and orange, his arms were red and grey, his clothes were a mix of multiple colors. Theresa on the other hand was a lot more covered in paint than Fox was, due to him being taller and having the advantage of looming over her – she was the easier target. Her long brown hair was coated in red paint, her face and neck were a mix of all sorts of different colors, green, red, white, yellow, orange. Her clothes were colored blue, grey and brown. Together they looked like a rainbow, and were a funny sight to look at – each holding a bucket of paint, standing next to each other and were both still laughing very hard at Ethan.

Pilar covered her mouth with her hand to smother her laughter. Amused, she composed herself and tried to look stern and disapproving, though it was proving very difficult when the atmosphere in Fox's room was happy and full of laughter. Theresa and Fox's good moods were beginning to rub off on her. "Just what is going on here?"

"Hi mama," Theresa replied at the same time Fox said "Hi, Pilar."

They gave each other a look before Theresa responded, "We were just having some fun."

"Fun?" Amusement was evident in Pilar's voice, "throwing paint around is considered fun?"

"Well-"Theresa started to say when Fox cut into the conversation.

"We're sorry Pilar. The original plan was to re-paint and redecorate my room, but Theresa started our paint war by throwing it at me first, and I couldn't just stand there and take it-"

Pilar held up a hand, "I understand. Just try not to let it get out of control okay?"

"Okay mama."

"Theresa started it." Fox smirked as Theresa stuck out her tongue at him.

Laughing slightly, Pilar turned and left the room, heading back to finish her duties around the mansion.

Ethan looked at the pair in front of him and shook his head, a little jealous that Fox was the one that was sharing this amusing time with Theresa. "You two are adults, not children."

Gwen kept quiet, looking a little envious as Theresa and Fox laughed off Ethan's lecture. _'When was the last time I ever had any fun like that?'_

"Oh Ethan," Theresa laughed, scooping up a handful of pink paint from the bucket she was holding, "lighten up!" And with those words, she turned to Fox and smeared the paint all over his front side, adding a pink color to his already rainbowed shirt. In return, Fox grabbed some more blue paint and dumped a large portion over Theresa's head.

"Yeah Ethan," he chimed, "We were just having some fun. No need to lecture us."

"And besides," Theresa continued cheerfully, "We didn't totally waste the paint. A lot of it went on the walls!"

"My room looks so cool," Fox noted looking around the room, turning towards Theresa, he asked, "Was this what you had in mind when you said you wanted to repaint my room?"

"Not exactly. But it still looks cool."

Fox nodded in agreement. "That it does."

Ethan just shook his head. "You two are so immature." And with that he walked out of the room. Gwen gave them a glance before following Ethan out the door.

Alone in the room, Fox and Theresa glanced at each other before bursting out into laughter once again. The laughter continued for several moments before it died down. Theresa gave a happy sigh and looked around the room.

"Satisfied with the way it looks?" she asked.

Fox glanced around at his splattered walls and grinned. "More than satisfied."

Theresa nodded, all the while smiling. "Good. I'm going to take a shower. It's going to take forever to get all this paint out of my hair."

"Good luck with that," he smirked.

She headed towards the door, pausing for a moment before leaving, she said, "Hey Fox? Want to watch a movie later?"

Fox smiled, a little bit surprised but delighted all the same. "Sure Theresa. After dinner?"

Theresa nodded. "Okay after dinner."

And with that she left.

Alone in his room, Fox grinned. The day had been the absolute best! _'She sure is something special that's for sure!' _he thought before heading towards his bathroom to take a much needed shower.

* * *

_Well? what do you think? Review!!_


	9. Talks of Love

_Hey everybody! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I've been having some writer's block lately. Anyway, this chapter isn't as well written as I hoped it would be, but it's enough to satisfy me for now. _

_Since I'm suffering from writer's block right now, can all of you give me some ideas to inspire me a little? Please?_

_Disclaimer:I don't own passions!_

* * *

**Dreams Of You**

_Chapter 9: Talks of Love_

* * *

Theresa stood alone in her room, drying her hair with the white fluffy towels in her hands. It had taken at least an hour and a half to rid her hair of all the paint. Satisfied that her hair would dry nicely on its own, she quickly brushed it and threw on her most comfy sweats and headed down towards the kitchen, humming merrily. She was in such a good mood that she completely ignored Rebecca's snide comments with a large smile on her way to the kitchen.

Pushing the swinging doors open, she was greeted with the heavenly smells of steak, potatoes, and other fine foods being cooked. The sight of Fox standing over the stove, frying the steaks, made her smile. There were just things about Fox that surprised her. His knowledge in cooking was one of those things.

"I didn't know you could cook."

Theresa's sudden voice made Fox jump. He turned around to see the short Latin beauty grinning at him and he smiled back. "Yeah well," he waved his left arm; for once he didn't feel like being arrogant, "I figured it was a good skill to have. I mean, I can't expect someone to cook for me all my life right?"

Theresa nodded, "Well I'm impressed. You sure don't think like most men."

"And you Theresa, don't think like most women."

She laughed and leaned against the counter. "So what are you cooking up?"

"You'll have to see. It's a Fox Crane special!"

"Well hurry up Mr. Crane, I'm starving!"

"Sheesh, haven't you learned that patience is a virtue?"

"Virtue, smurtue, I'm hungry!"

* * *

Theresa leaned back in her chair with a satisfied "Ahhh…" Fox smirked arrogantly from across the table.

"It was good wasn't it?" he pressed, "well of course it was good, _I_ made it."

Theresa laughed, not minding his bragging, after all, the meal _was _yummy. "It was delicious Fox," she agreed, "you're going to have to cook for me more often!"

Fox stood up and began piling up the dishes in the dishwasher, turning to her he playfully bowed, "for you milady, anything."

Smiling at one another, they walked out of the kitchen and headed towards to what Theresa had nicknamed "the movie room."

Upon walking in, they spotted another couple curled up on the sofa watching a movie. Ethan and Gwen had their arms wrapped around one another, intently watching "Mona Lisa Smile."

"Yuck, what a boring movie," Fox remarked crossing over to the shelves where all the movies were kept.

"Fox, this is a very interesting movie," Gwen responded, no longer minding Theresa now that she felt Theresa was finally moving on.

"Sure it is," Fox said scanning the movie titles.

Pulling out a DVD, Fox held it up for Theresa to see. "Let's watch this!"

The petite girl scanned the title, "Exorcist: The Beginning?" She looked at him. "No way in hell! I'll have nightmares about this for weeks!"

"Aw, come on don't be a chicken."

"Well too bad for you I'm being a chicken!"

"Do you two mind?" Ethan said from the couch, secretly being annoyed that Fox was able to spend time with Theresa, "We're trying to watch a movie here."

"Sorry Prince Ethan," Fox mocked, "We'll pick our movie and get out of your way."

Theresa pulled out a DVD and held it up for Fox to see. "Let's watch this instead! Please Fox?"

Looking at the title, Fox made a face. "A Walk to Remember? Aw Theresa, that's too mushy."

"It's romantic!"

"No way."

"Please? Shane West is hot!"

"Why would you want to watch Shane West when you have a perfectly hot man right beside you?"

"Yeah but Shane West is charming!"

"And I'm not?"

"Well.. you are.. but… he's romantic!"

Fox shrugged, "I can do all the things he does and more."

"Here's an idea," Ethan spoke up from where he was sitting, "Why don't you watch both?"

Beside him, Gwen looked slightly amused at the flirting between Fox and Theresa.

Fox turned to Theresa, "That's a good idea. Want to watch both?"

She pouted, "Not really. I don't want to have nightmares.."

Fox sighed, but then smiled. "Fine, but you owe me. We'll watch this romantic movie of yours."

Seeing the bright smile Theresa gave him, made Fox's heart skip a beat. _'She has a beautiful smile,' _he thought.

Theresa hugged him, "Yay!" she cheered. "Let's go!" And with those words she gave Ethan and Gwen a little wave and bounced out the door. Fox stared after her for a moment, shrugged and followed out. The door slammed shut and Ethan tried his best to keep his emotions in check. Damn Fox. Theresa was _his._

* * *

"_You're my angel."_

Fox rolled his eyes, as Mandy Moore's character declared her love to Landon Carter. Beside him, Theresa was blubbering away at the sad scene. Tears were rolling down her pretty face. Fox sighed, he was bored. Completely bored. Why did women have to like romance so much? Out of the corner of his eye, he silently observed Theresa. She was like other women he had met – beautiful, sexy, and loved romance. But she was different too. Kind, caring, she liked to take on tasks herself instead of getting a servant to do it. A person could easily see how much she loved her family. Always joking around with Luis and Miguel, looking up to Antonio, always writing letters to Paloma, and making time for her mother.

Fox had always wished for the kind of family love she had. Maybe that was why he found her so intriguing. She had the kind of love he had always wanted? Inwardly Fox shrugged. He had never known what love felt like, so he never had much use for it.

Theresa sighed happily, "Wasn't that a great movie?" she asked pulling Fox out of his thoughts.

"Uhh… sure.." he responded.

Theresa stretched her arms and leaned back, while Fox looked at her thoughtfully.

"Theresa?"

"Hmm?"

"What's love?"

Theresa looked surprised but nonetheless answered the question. "Well, love is when you care about someone. It's a passion existing only between two people."

"How do you know when you're in love?"

"When you're in love, just seeing the other person makes you smile. Your heart just starts beating faster, and when you kiss it feels like you are the only two people in the world."

Fox looked at Theresa. "I wonder if I'll ever be able to experience that…"

Theresa gave the blonde man another surprised look. "Of course you will. Why ever not? Anyone can experience love Fox, you just have to find the right woman."

Shrugging, Fox sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm capable of it."

"Of love?"

Fox nodded.

"Of course you are Fox! Someday, when you find the right woman, you'll fall in love and get married and have lots of kids."

He snorted. "Kids?"

"Why not?"

"Yeah, I don't know if I'd be a good father figure."

Theresa reached over and patted Fox's arm. "Don't worry about it Fox. I bet you'll make a great father. I know we barely know each other and it's only been a few days, but I can tell you're a good person. You're kind and caring, you're funny and don't take things to seriously. I think you'd make a great boyfriend Fox, and you'll make some girl very lucky."

Fox was touched. No one had ever described him that way before. It had always been Fox the playboy. Beautiful women left and right. The wild parties. The gambling. Everyone had always assumed that because he was a Crane he would turn out exactly like Alistair and Julian. And Fox couldn't blame them, after all, he had grown up in the spotlight and he had always caused trouble to get attention.

But Theresa didn't see him that way. She saw him as a person. She wanted to get to know him as a person. Fox couldn't believe it. And the way she talked about love made him want to give up his playing ways.

Stretching his arms, he looked at the girl next to him. He had no idea why Theresa intrigued him so much. He had no idea why he noticed all the little things about her.

But he intended to find out.

* * *

_Review!_


	10. Girl Talk

_Hey guys! Again, as I have for the last few chapters, my sincere apologies for not updating this story sooner! Anyways, as a token of my appreciation, I'm posting up **two** chapters for all your patience! I thought I'd start to speed things up a little bit. So stay tuned, you're going to all want to read the next chapter! Stay tuned! And don't forget to review! _

_Remember: for this story Whitney and Chad are not brother and sister!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own passions. If I did, I'd bring Fox and Theresa back together again!_

**

* * *

**

**Dreams of You **

_Chapter 10: Girl Talk_

* * *

Theresa woke up the next day in an extremely good mood. It seemed that ever since Fox came back to Harmony, she had been all smiles. Remembering that she and Whitney were going shopping that day, Theresa quickly got out of bed and began to get ready. Satisfied with the way she looked and opened her door and walked out into the hallway and ran right into Ethan. 

"Oops! Sorry Ethan," Theresa smiled cheerfully, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright Theresa," Ethan paused, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Still smiling cheerfully, Theresa replied, "Sure, what's up Ethan?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about Fox."

Upon hearing those words, Theresa immediately frowned. What was with everybody? She was willing to bet that Ethan was about to warn her to stay away from Fox.

"Okay," she casually answered, "What about Fox?"

"I don't think you should be hanging out with him."

Theresa's eyes narrowed. **Bingo!** "And why not?"

"He always causes trouble. Sooner or later he'll hurt you," Ethan said, "Trust me on this Theresa, Fox is trouble. Stay away from him."

Theresa felt her temper flare up. She was sick of everyone trying to tell her what to do! As calmly as she could, Theresa replied, "Ethan, you have no right telling me what to do. What Fox and I do is my business, not yours."

"But he'll hurt you!"

"If I get hurt then it's my own fault. But I won't because I trust Fox."

Ethan looked dumbfounded. This was not the conversation he had imagined. "But Theresa-"

"Save it Ethan," she interrupted, "I have to get going. This conversation is over." And with those words, Theresa left.

Ethan stared after her, shaking his head. '_This isn't how it's supposed to be.'_

* * *

As Theresa rounded the corner, she sighed and leaned against the wall. It wasn't as hard yelling at Ethan as she thought it'd be. _'Maybe I am getting over him after all.' _It didn't hurt her anymore whenever she heard sounds of romantic music going on in Gwen's and Ethan's room. In fact, the moaning that followed after disgusted her and she would escape to Fox's room.

Once in awhile though, Theresa would have urges to throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless. But every time she got those urges, she would see Gwen walking around the mansion, and she would be brought back to reality. Gwen was now 4 months pregnant and getting bigger everyday. She was a lot more tolerable now, Theresa found.

Shaking her head, Theresa pulled herself out of her thoughts. _'No need to dwell on the past,'_ she thought, and with a bright smile on her face, she set off to meet Whitney at the mall.

* * *

Hours later, and tons of shopping bags in each hand, Theresa and Whitney headed into the Book Café for a cup of coffee. After giving Beth their order, both girls sat down at a table and unloaded their stuff. Smiling at her brother's girlfriend when the drinks were served, Theresa cheerfully started the conversation between herself and Whitney. "So tell me, how are you and Chad?"

"We're doing fine," Whitney paused, "But we talk about me and Chad all the time, let's talk about something different. What's up with you and Fox?"

Looking a little surprised, Theresa responded, "Me and Fox?"

"Don't act all surprised Theresa," Whitney laughed, "You and Fox are like the talk of the town!"

"We are?"

"Yeah! So are you two an item or what?" Whitney leaned forward eagerly, waiting for her best friend's answer.

"No!" Theresa laughed, "We're just really good friends."

Whitney fell silent for a moment, just thinking, silently observing Theresa.

"What?" the Hispanic beauty asked.

"Nothing…" Whitney paused, "Just- ahh never mind."

"No!" Theresa protested, "You can't just leave me hanging here! I wanna know!"

"Okay," Whitney hesitated before saying, "Well, it's just that Chad and I ran into Gwen the other day."

"And…"

"Well, she was very cheerful," Whitney laughed, "We asked how you were and she said that she hasn't seen you around the mansion much."

At Whitney's statement Theresa just shrugged.

"She also mentioned that you fainted the first time you saw Fox."

Theresa froze. She looked up into the expectant gaze of Whitney's and blush. "Yeah, w-well" she stammered, "it's sort of a long story."

Whitney leaned forward eagerly. "Do tell!"

Theresa took a sip of her coffee before starting off. "Well, the only reason why I fainted when I saw Fox was because I've met him before. Only… I didn't meet him in person."

Whitney just looked confused. "Huh?"

"Okay," Theresa paused, "you're totally going to think I'm crazy, but I met Fox in my dreams."

"Okay now that's totally crazy."

"It's true!" Theresa insisted, "remember that day.. when you, me and Chad were hanging out at the Book Café and I was all distracted?"

"The day you tripped and Ethan caught you?"

"Yeah, the reason I was so distracted was because I had just had a dream of Fox the night before. The weirdest thing was, in every dream I've had.. it was always me and Fox in love."

Whitney looked at her best friend in disbelief. "Are you feeling sick Theresa?"

"No!"

"I'm sorry Theresa, but it sounds kind of unbelievable to me."

"Oh I know, I found it really bizarre too," Theresa responded, "but it's funny, since Fox came back to town, every time I saw Ethan, it didn't hurt me. I mean last night, when Fox and I went to go pick out a movie to watch, I _actually smiled_ at the sight of Ethan and Gwen cuddled up on the couch."

"Wow Theresa.." Whitney observed Theresa's smiling face for a moment, "Does this mean you're over Ethan?"

Theresa thought for a moment then smiled. "You know.. I think I am. I guess fate brought Fox back to Harmony so I can be free and happy again."

Whitney snorted. "You and your fate, but you know.. in a way, you're right. You've been much happier and smiling more since Fox came back. Maybe fate really does exist."

Theresa just smiled and took another sip of her coffee.

Of course fate existed.

* * *

_Review and make my day!!_


	11. Christmas Magic

_Things to remember: _

- Whitney and Chad are not brother and sister!!

_-Antonio's still alive! But he's not married to __Sheridan__ anymore.. Luis and Sheridan told him the truth about their past.. the oldest Lopez-Fitzgerald was devastated.. but he quickly found comfort in Beth! So there will be some Beth/Antonio and Luis/Sheridan moments. (giggles) _

_- Little Martin is born, he's Luis and Sheridan's child. Let's pretend that Luis and Sheridan are married okay? Beth never kidnapped __Sheridan__ or anything like that. _

_- Beth and Antonio are dating. _

_- Miguel and Kay have Maria, Miguel's not completely over Charity yet, but he does have feelings for Kay! (I love Charity, but I'm a Kay/Miguel fan!) _

_- Let's say that little Martin is a year old and Maria is two years old okay?_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own passions! If I did, I'd bring Fox and Theresa back together a long, long, long time ago. **

Hey everybody! Well, this was by far my most favorite chapter to write! I think i finally got some inspiration back after I saw this one commerical on T.V! Thank god for that one song.... (laughs out loud) anyways, enjoy this chapter everyone!

and of course... please don't forget to review!

oh and by the way.. this chapter takes place about a month after Theresa and Whitney had their girl talk.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dreams of You**_

_Chapter 11: Christmas Magic_

_**

* * *

**_

_**One month later…**_

Christmas was coming. Snow fell gently onto the quiet streets of Harmony. The shopping malls were crowded with shoppers, everyone getting ready for the upcoming holiday.

Beth and Antonio were taking a walk through the snowy park holding hands. Turning the corner, they heard squeals and shrieking of happy laugher filling the air. Curious, they stopped and looked around the snowy area, scanning for the happy sound.

"Antonio look!" Beth nudged Antonio, catching his attention and pointed to a particular spot in the area of the park. Antonio observed the scene with interest.

Fox and Theresa were running around, throwing snowballs at one another. Each had large smiles on their faces. Nearby, there were two snowmen, newly made and it was obvious that Fox and Theresa had created them.

Both Beth and Antonio smiled. "You know," Antonio commented, "I haven't seen Theresa smile and laugh in a long while."

"Oh I know what you mean," Beth responded, "she was so devastated when her wedding to Ethan failed."

"Personally I think Fox is a better match for her," Antonio said.

Beth turned and gave her boyfriend a surprised look. It was a well known fact that the two oldest Lopez-Fitzgerald brothers had disapproved of Theresa's association with the Crane heir. "I thought you didn't trust him. You and Luis gave Theresa a huge lecture when he first came to town."

"I know," the eldest Lopez-Fitzgerald paused, "but I can't help but think he's a better person now. He's changed."

The pair continued to watch Theresa and Fox have fun.

"You can see he cares for Theresa," Beth observed, when Theresa slipped on a patch of ice and Fox rushed to her aid.

"You know," Antonio commented, "Luis, Miguel and I were talking last night about Fox."

"Oh?" Beth said, suddenly intrigued, "What were you guys saying?"

"Well, Miguel's already accepted the fact that Theresa's gotten really close with Fox and he's even started to get to know him. Luis and I decided that we are going to give Fox a chance."

"You don't think he's a playboy anymore?" Beth asked.

"It doesn't seem like it," Antonio responded, as he watched Fox buy Theresa a cup of hot chocolate from a nearby stand, "but if he ever hurts my little sister, I'll kill him."

Beth laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "The one thing I love about you Lopez-Fitzgeralds is that you're always so overprotective."

Antonio smiled down at Beth. "I love you."

"And I love you too."

* * *

Theresa took a sip of the hot chocolate that Fox had bought. "Ahhh," she sighed contentedly, "That tastes so good." 

Fox gave her a look. "Of course it does. Chocolate is _always_ good."

Theresa laughed. "That it does," she agreed.

Fox grinned as he watched Theresa drink her hot chocolate. "Today was fun wasn't it?"

"Of course Fox," Theresa smiled back, "We always have fun together."

There was a comfortable pause between the two friends as they finished their hot chocolate. Dumping their empty cups in a nearby trash can, the two began making their way back towards the mansion.

Suddenly Theresa spoke up. "So Fox, tell me, what do you have planned for Christmas?"

The tall blonde man just shrugged. "Probably just stay in my room and read a book or watch T.V. or something. You know Christmas isn't that big with my family."

Looking shocked, Theresa asked, "You mean you're going to spend Christmas alone?"

"Probably."

Falling silent, Theresa thought of all the wonderful Christmas's that she had spent with her family over the years. Shaking her head, Theresa pulled on Fox's arm. "You're not going to spend Christmas alone. Not if I have anything to say about it."

His eyebrow rose, "And just what am I going to do on Christmas?"

"Spend it with me and my family of course!"

Now it was Fox's turn to look shocked. "Uh, Theresa? Maybe that's not such a great idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't really belong.. do you know what I mean?"

Waving off Fox's excuse Theresa responded, "So what? You know mama adores you. And you're becoming great friends with Miguel! Sheridan is probably going to join us and you get along great with her. What's the problem?"

Fox pretended to think for a moment. "Your brothers?" he replied sarcastically.

Theresa laughed. "Aww.. Fox are you afraid of my big brothers? You don't have anything to worry about. I think they're getting used to the idea of us being friends. Sheridan's done a pretty good job of convincing Luis. Trust me they're warming up to you."

Looking doubtful and hopeful at the same time, he asked, "Are you sure it'll be okay for me to spend Christmas with you and your family?"

Giving him a bright smile, the petite girl enthusiastically replied, "Of course! Whitney and her family will stop by at some point during the evening – they always do. So do the Bennetts, it's always fun around Christmas!"

Still looking unsure, Fox just shrugged. "Okay.. Thanks for the invite Theresa."

"It's nothing Fox. Christmas is a time to spend with friends and family. There's no way I'm letting you spend Christmas alone!"

Fox grinned. This would probably be the first real Christmas he'd ever have.

* * *

Alone in his room later that night, Fox thought about how his day went. Despite some uncertain things, Fox was actually looking forward to spending Christmas with Theresa and her family. It would be nice to feel included for a change. Over the past month, he had spent more and more time with Theresa and he knew he had become a better person. He knew he had changed for the better. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed two framed photos on his desk. He got off the bed and headed for the frames. Picking up the first one, he looked over the photograph. He, Theresa, Whitney and Chad were in the photograph – all smiling widely. They had spent the day together earlier that month. They had gone on an outdoor picnic, and then they had all gone ice skating. That day had been tons of fun. It was the first time he felt like he had true friends.

Picking up the second photograph, Fox smiled at it fondly. It was taken the same day they were hanging out with Whitney and Chad. Theresa was on his back – both of them had bright smiles on their faces. The picture had turned out pretty well considering how it had been taken.

He had picked up Theresa, taking her by surprise and had thrown her into a mountain of snow. Theresa had sat back up and began chasing him – all the while laughing. Somehow she had just managed to jump on his back when Whitney called for their attention and once they looked over she had snapped the picture with her camera– taking them both by surprise.

It was surprising just how much he cared about her. Fox never really had anyone to care about before. It was a nice feeling caring about someone, and having that someone care about you too.

He was becoming very excited to spend Christmas with the Lopez-Fitzgeralds. _'Hmm, what to get them for Christmas though?' _he wondered, '_can't just show up without a gift, that would be rude.' _

Suddenly, an idea came to him. Fox rushed towards his phone and began dialing.

* * *

Christmas Day proved to be busy for everyone. Luis, Antonio, and Miguel were running around trying to make sure they had everything ready for the night. Pilar, Beth and Sheridan were busy in the kitchen cooking up a storm for dinner that night. Kay was also in the kitchen, but she was busy keeping Maria and baby Martin entertained. 

Theresa walked into the kitchen and after greeting everyone, began helping Beth chop up the vegetables. "So Theresa," Beth began, starting up a conversation, "Where's Fox? I thought he'd stop by here with you today. These days it seems as if you two are attached to the hip."

"Oh he's coming later," Theresa answered vaguely, "He said he had something to pick up. Something about surprising the family."

"Surprising the family?" Sheridan asked.

Theresa shrugged. "Don't ask me, I don't know anything. I tried getting it out of him, but he wouldn't tell me."

"You certainly are spending a lot of time with him aren't you mijo?" Pilar asked from where she was standing.

"Yeah, you're always together around town," Kay chimed in, "always smiling too."

"Fox is fun to hang out with," Theresa responded, "He makes me laugh."

"He always did know make things fun," Sheridan remembered, "He was a mischievous little boy though."

Theresa was about to respond, but Luis's loud voice distracted them.

"Hey is anyone here? We could use some help here you know!"

Theresa placed down the knife she was holding and dried her hands. "Coming!" she called, heading towards the front door, with Kay following.

Beth exchanged a look with both Pilar and Sheridan. "You think she's fallen in love with Fox?"

Sheridan shrugged. "No idea. Let's hope so."

Pilar nodded, "Yes, they seem to suit each other well."

Beth gave a little laugh. "Who would've ever thought? The playboy and the hopeless romantic!"

* * *

Fox could hear happy singing inside the Lopez-Fitzgerald house as he made his way up the sidewalk. Behind him, a short petite figure followed him up the steps. Looking behind him, Fox smiled encouragingly. "Don't be nervous. Trust me, they're all dying to see you, I just know it." 

Raising his arm, he paused before knocking on the door. "Now you wait till I give you the signal okay?"

The figure nodded and hid behind some bushes.

Ringing the door bell, it was a few moments before the door swung open to reveal a grinning Theresa. "Hey Fox! It's about time!" Theresa said enthusiastically before glancing around, "Where's your surprise?"

"Hello to you too Theresa," Fox responded, then he turned and motioned to the hooded figure, "This is your surprise."

The hooded figure came forward and Theresa looked puzzled. "Fox, who is this?"

"How about you let us in and find out?" he suggested.

Theresa stepped aside and let them passed through. Shutting the door, she went to get everyone's attention.

"Hey guys! Fox's here with our surprise!"

Fox gulped under Antonio and Luis's glares. A glance at Pilar and Theresa made him feel better – their smiles were warm and inviting. He cleared his throat nervously. "Um, hi everybody," there was a pause, and Fox fidgeted, it was highly unusual for him to feel so uncomfortable, "Um, since you all were so kind to let me spend Christmas with you, I thought I would bring someone home since you've missed her so much." He turned and indicated the figure to step forward. "Merry Christmas."

The hooded figure stepped forward and slowly lowered her hood. The Lopez-Fitzgeralds all stood around stunned. All of a sudden all five Lopez-Fitzgeralds rushed forward. "PALOMA!" And soon a big family hug was formed.

Fox crossed the room and stood next to Sheridan, watching the happy family reunion. "It was really nice of you to do this Fox," Sheridan commented quietly. Fox shrugged. "I figured it would be the best Christmas present for them. It wasn't like that for us growing up." Sheridan nodded. She knew all too well how lonely the holidays were, most of the Cranes didn't care about holidays, they mainly cared about wealth and power.

Pilar came up to Fox, there were tears in her eyes and she hugged Fox tightly. "Thank you Fox for bringing my baby girl home."

Fox hugged the shorter woman back, "Merry Christmas Pilar."

Miguel, Antonio and Luis all stepped forward to also thank him for bringing their youngest sister home. Then Theresa gave him the biggest hug. Fox didn't realize it, but his heart was pounding rapidly.

"I can't believe you did this Fox!" Theresa squealed excitedly, "This is the best Christmas ever!" She stood on her tip toes and despite her short frame, managed to kiss Fox on the cheek, and then rushed off to do some sisterly bonding with Paloma.

Fox raised his hand to his cheek and watched Theresa in wonder. He smiled seeing how happy she looked. He watched her for a moment before heading over towards baby Martin and Maria. Squatting down to play with the children, Fox noted that his cheek was still tingling from Theresa's kiss.

* * *

Theresa was sitting on the couch with Paloma; both girls were giggling and were enthusiastically chatting. It seemed like they had been sitting there for hours, chatting up a storm, catching up with one another. 

"So," Theresa paused, "tell me how Fox brought you here!"

"He called Tia Maria, and asked if I wanted to come home," Paloma replied, "And I did, so he sent me a plane ticket."

"How long are you staying?"

"He said he'd take me home on the Crane jet anytime I wanted," Paloma replied, "maybe two weeks?"

"No!" Theresa protested, "Paloma you just came home! You have to stay for good! Please?"

Paloma laughed, "I've already talked it over with Tia Maria, I am going to stay for two weeks, and then go back to Mexico and finish up my semester there and pack and then move back here."

"Yay!" Theresa cheered.

Paloma laughed but then hesitated in asking. "Umm, Theresa.." she trailed off.

"What is it?" Theresa asked.

"Umm.. well.. just what is going on between you and Fox Crane?"

At her little sister's innocent question, Theresa paused. Just what was going on between her and Fox? They had hit it off pretty well when they had first met and soon she had found herself a new friend. Granted, he was her best friend (after Whitney that is!). He understood her like no one else ever did and supported in everything she did. It was amazing how close they quickly became, and now Theresa couldn't imagine her life without him.

But what her feelings for Fox exactly? There were times when she felt just a close friendship for him, and other times he made her heart pound like crazy. Realizing that Paloma was still waiting for an answer, Theresa blushed and quickly responded, "Something going on? I don't know what you're talking about. We're just very close friends."

Paloma though didn't look convinced. "Only friends?"

"Only friends," Theresa confirmed.

Still suspicious, the youngest Lopez-Fitzgerald looked across the room at the Crane heir. "Are you sure Theresa?"

"Of course."

Paloma still didn't look convinced. _'I think my big sister loves this man,' _she thought, then her eyes brightened, '_I can help match them up! It'll be so much fun!' _Smiling brightly, Paloma pressed, "Si, he is a very good looking man Theresa."

"That he is Paloma, that he is," Theresa laughed, "I can't argue with you there."

Paloma leaned back against the couch and observed her older sister as Theresa gazed fondly at Fox. '_Si, Theresa definitely has feelings for Fox Crane.'_

* * *

Dinner had been delicious. Fox sat contentedly on the couch just watching everyone sit around the living room in front of the warm glowing fire place chatting amongst themselves. 

The Russells and the Bennetts had shown up before dinner like Theresa had told him they would. And then everyone sat down to dinner. Never before had he had such a fine cooked meal (the finest foods all over the world couldn't compare to Pilar's cooking!), and never before had he felt so included. Like he belonged to a real family.

Fox especially enjoyed watching everyone open up their presents later on in the evening andseeing their faces light up with delight. He was even surprised to have received some presents as well. Granted, he had only received three packages but he cherished them all the same. Sheridan had given him a cook book. It touched Fox that his aunt had realized his interest in cooking – no one in his family ever had before. From Pilar, he had received her best homemade chocolates. Upon opening the box, Fox immediately ate one; Pilar's chocolates were to die for!

But the best gift of all had been from Theresa.

When he had lifted the lid of the box and looked inside Fox felt his breath catch. Inside, was a nice white sweater and a black scarf that Theresa had obviously knitted herself. On top those items, laid a blank journal. He had opened the journal and read the inscription that Theresa had written on the first page.

_Fox – _

_We've become great friends these past two months and I'm so glad to have met you. While I'm glad we tell each other all our secrets, sometimes it's better to write them down on paper before telling the other person. When I was at the store, I saw this journal and immediately thought of you. Hopefully you can find some use for it?_

_Merry Christmas Fox!_

_-Theresa_

Fox had a feeling that the sweater would become his favorite shirt from now on, and he had already wrapped the scarf around his neck. He lightly ran his fingers over the journal, and suddenly he couldn't wait to get home later that night and write the very first entry about his best Christmas ever. Theresa's present had been the best gift he had ever received. It wasn't expensive, it wasn't flashy, but it came from Theresa's heart and to Fox that was what made it so special.

He had given Theresa a simple necklace with a simple gem in it. When he had first seen it being displayed at the mall, he knew it just screamed "THERESA!" and he just had to buy it for her. When she had opened the small box, he knew he had made the right choice. She had given him the largest hug and had immediately started wearing the necklace.

From where he sat on the couch, Fox watched Theresa playing with Maria across the living room. Her long dark hair hung loosely around her shoulders, the necklace glinting softly in the fire light. The room was colored in a warm glow from the fire place, and Theresa noticed him watching her and smiled her beautiful smile at him. Fox smiled back, feeling his heart thudding loudly and rapidly.

It was at that exact moment he fell in love with Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.

* * *

_Review!! I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter!_


	12. A Day With the Family

_Things to remember: _

_- Whitney and Chad **are not** brother and sister!!_

_-Antonio's still alive! But he's not married to Sheridan anymore.. Luis and Sheridan told him the truth about their past.. the oldest Lopez-Fitzgerald was devastated.. but he quickly found comfort in Beth! So there will be some Beth/Antonio and Luis/Sheridan moments. (giggles) _

_- Little Martin is born, he's Luis and Sheridan's child. Let's pretend that Luis and Sheridan are married okay? Beth never kidnapped Sheridan or anything like that. _

_- Beth and Antonio are dating. _

_- Miguel and Kay have Maria, Miguel's not completely over Charity yet, but he does have feelings for Kay! (I love Charity, but I'm a Kay/Miguel fan!) _

_- Let's say that little Martin is a year old and Maria is two years old okay?_

_**Disclaimer:** **Don't own Passions. If I did, I'd bring Fox and Theresa back together a LONG time ago. This fic is merely here to entertain others and a way for myself to let off some steam and to also improve my writing skills. And of course to keep THEROX alive!**_

_Well, here's chapter 12 everybody!! I got so much reviews for the last chapter! Thanks so much everybody! All your reviews cheered me up greatly! Hopefully you all like this chapter too! Oh by the way.. Theresa now lives back at her own house okay? No more living at the Crane mansion for her!_

_**Don't forget to review! They are what keeps me writing.**_

* * *

_**Dreams of You**_

_Chapter 12: A Day With the Family_

* * *

Fox sat alone in the dark of his room, later that night. His emotions were running wild and he didn't know what to think. He was in shock. For the very first time, Fox was sure he was in love. 

Fox Crane – in love?

It wasn't possible. He wasn't capable.

But it was true.

He had gone and fallen in love with Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. His former stepmother. His partner in crime. His companion.

His best friend.

'_What's a guy supposed to do in a situation like this?' _he wondered, '_Should I just keep quiet? Or should I tell her?' _

Fox flopped back on his bed and with his eyes looked around the room. Seeing the paint splattered walls made him smile at the sudden memory that had occurred more than a month ago. And soon, he remembered all the other good times he had shared with Theresa. All the talks and laughs.

But the question still lingered in his mind.

Should he pursue her?

'_Yes,' _he decided after giving it some thought. But he couldn't pursue her the way he pursued other women, Theresa was better than that. She deserved more than that.

Feeling frustrated that no ideas were coming to him, Fox sat back up on his bed with a growl. He wasn't used to being stumped when it came to women. His eyes then fell on the journal that was lying on the nightstand. Gently lifting it up, his fingers traced over the hard surface of the book.

"_Hopefully you can find some use for it" _Theresa had written.

Shrugging, Fox turned on his lamp and began searching his night stand for a pen. Now was a good time as any to write down his feelings. After all, what could it hurt?

After writing down the date, Fox thought for a moment, wondering what to write.

_**Yo!**_

_**My name is Fox Crane and-**_

No. Scratch that. He sounded like a little punk trying to act all tough. Shaking his head, Fox tried again.

_**Hello,**_

_**I'm Fox and this is my first journal- **_

Nope. Fox shook his head once more. Now he sounded like a little child. Why did writing have to be so hard? Sighing, Fox ripped out the page and tried again.

_**Journal- **_

Fox smiled. Finally.

_**Tonight a whirlwind of emotions came over me. I've never felt anything like it and for the first time I'm speechless and at a loss of what to do. It's finally happened. Fox Crane has finally fallen in love. The woman of my affections? **_

_**Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. **_

_**It's funny, when I first came back to Harmony, I only wanted to cause trouble. Make my family feel all the hurt and pain I felt over the years. Upon meeting Theresa, I had planned to bed her and then leave her like I had with all the others. I never expected her to have such an impact on me. **_

_**But she did. **_

_**And everything's all different now. **_

_**I care about her. I don't know how she did it, but she's managed to take away all the anger inside of me, she was able to erase all the hurt. She's kind, funny and so full of life. **_

_**Not to mention we have tons of fun together. And I'm not talking about the dirty kind of fun either. **_

_**I don't know how it happened, but tonight I fell in love. The day started out normally, went to pick up Theresa's sister at the airport (Paloma was my Christmas present to the Lopez-Fitzgerals) and then we headed towards their house. Everything was fine until after dinner and everyone sat around talking and laughing. Theresa was sitting in front of the fireplace playing with her niece, there was a fire glowing brightly behind her and she smiled at me from where she sat. **_

_**She was breathtaking. **_

**_When she smiled at me, my heart literally stopped, but at the same time it was beating rapidly (did that make any sense?) I think I'm going to try and start a relationship with her. But how to go about it? Theresa's special and she deserves to be treated like a princess –which won't be a problem, I am a Crane after all. _**

_**But how am I going to convince her to date me? And most importantly, does she have feelings for me too?**_

_**What am I supposed to do now?**_

Fox stared at the page for a moment before putting down his pen. What _was_ he supposed to do now? Deciding that he'd think about it the next day, Fox laid the journal on his nightstand and turned off his lamp. Crawling under the covers, Fox fell asleep almost instantly; dreams of Theresa filled his head throughout the night.

* * *

When Theresa woke up that morning, her thoughts immediately went to last night's events. Christmas had been so wonderful this year – probably her most favorite Christmas memory yet. For once, her family was together –except for her father, but that couldn't be helped. Her little sister had come home; her niece and nephew were growing up happy, healthy and strong. She and Whitney were as close as ever, and she had met Fox. 

She had a lot to be thankful for.

Gwen had finally gotten off her back over the last month; in fact, the pregnant blonde was almost friendly. Her stomach was getting bigger and bigger everyday and within two months she was going to be a proud mother of a beautiful baby girl. Ethan on the other hand, was getting grouchier and crabbier each day and for the life of her Theresa couldn't figure out why. Weren't you supposed to be happy when you're expecting a newborn? Inwardly shrugging, Theresa turned her head to check what time it was. Her digital clock read 8:01am. It was still early.

Her thoughts then turned to Fox and she had to smile. He was so amazing, and when she looked at his family, she wondered how Fox had turned out so decently. It was hard to believe that she had been over Ethan for more than a month and she owed a lot of it to Fox. He had helped distracted her whenever she had the urge to go to Ethan. Fox made her laugh, and he made things fun –with him, Theresa never had to worry about being immature or mature. She loved the fact that Fox saw all her flaws and still accepted her the way she was.

But most of all, she loved the fact that he made her feel beautiful.

Theresa's smile became wider when she remembered the happy look on Fox's face when he opened the gift she had given him the night before. His face had lit up with such happiness that it had made her Christmas so much more meaningful. She had spent weeks knitting that scarf (and it was very frustrating since she wasn't good at knitting –thank you mama!) it was nice to know that her efforts had been appreciated, and in return, she loved the necklace he had given her.

She rolled to her side to look at the framed photograph of her and Fox at the ice rink. They had been trying to show off, and in the process had fallen. Fox was on top of her and they were both smiling and gazing into each other's eyes. It had become one of Theresa's favorite photographs of all time. Theresa giggled as she relived the memory.

**Flashback**

"_You guys are such goons!" Whitney playfully teased from where she sat with Chad on the bench, watching as Fox and Theresa skated around pretending to be like superstars and showing off. She rolled her eyes._

"_And you guys are boring!" Fox retorted, "We're supposed to be skating – but you guys are just sitting there!" To his left, Theresa skated around –pretending to be like Michelle Kwan, her arms spread wide open, leaning forward and her left leg in the air. Fox gave her a grin and then attempted to do a triple axle, while their best friends sat off to the side laughing at their antics. _

"_Yeah well, it's more fun to watch you guys bump into each other and fall!" Chad called._

_As soon as those words were spoken, Theresa slipped and in an attempt to keep herself from falling, she grabbed onto the closest person to her –Fox. But Fox wasn't expecting Theresa to suddenly grab onto him and he also lost his balance. Whitney and Chad howled with laughter as they watched their friends try to untangle themselves. _

_As they struggled to untangle themselves, somehow, they were able to find each other's faces. Theresa's giggles died down as she gazed into Fox's eyes. Had they always been so deep and mysterious? _

"_Quick Whitney! Snap the picture!"_

_**Snap!**_

_The bright flash of the camera ruined the moment. "Got it!" Whitney yelled._

_Theresa blinked and then realized Fox was still on top of her. She blushed. "Um, Fox you're kinda squishing me."_

_Fox lost his dazed look and snapped back to reality. "Oops, sorry Theresa." _

_Getting up, Fox offered his hand to Theresa and she accepted. As he pulled her up, he jokingly said, "I was in such a comfortable position too."_

_Theresa smiled and playfully punched his shoulder, "You're such a flirt!" _

_Fox gave her his trademark smirk. "Oh yeah?" he paused, before continuing, "At least I don't have to make people fall to get their attention!" And with that he skated away, knowing she'd chase after him for his comment._

_Theresa stared at him for a moment before skating after him, all the while reliving the feeling of his body on top of hers._

**End Flashback**

Theresa let out a happy sigh before she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she called as she sat up and stretched.

The door opened and Luis poked his head in. "Oh good, you're up," he commented, "Hurry up and get dressed, we've got lots of things to do today."

Theresa gave her older brother a confused look before remembering what plans they had that day. It was the Lopez-Fitzgeralds tradition. They would all get up and eat breakfast then spend the day together as a family, going sledding and building snowmen and having snowball fights. This year was special because Antonio and Paloma were home to share it with them. Theresa flung her blankets to the side. "I'm going to go get ready Luis!" She chirped cheerfully.

Luis nodded and fondly looked at his sister for the moment. Watching his sister head towards her closet he smiled, "Oh and Theresa?" Luis waited till his sister's attention was on him before continuing, "Why don't you invite Fox over for breakfast? He can spend the day with us."

Theresa flashed him a grin and ran over to hug her brother. "Thanks Luis, I'll do that," she whispered.

Luis returned the embrace and then left to go find Sheridan, closing the door behind him. Theresa hurried to her phone and quickly dialed Fox's number. It rang three times before a sleepy voice answered in an annoyed tone, "Whoever this is, I hope you know it's 8 in the morning."

Looking at her digital clock Theresa smiled, noting how adorable his voice sounded when he was still half asleep. "Good morning sunshine! It's 8:20am by the way." Hearing a groan at the other end of the line, Theresa gave a little giggle.

"Theresa?" now he sounded more awake.

"Who else would call you this early?" she retorted, all the while smiling.

"Only you, Resa, only you. So what's up?"

"Wanna come over for breakfast?"

A pause.

"Sure Resa, I've got nothing better to do anyways."

"Great! I'll see you in a half hour Fox!" and with that Theresa hung up and headed off to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Theresa was in the kitchen setting out plates, with Paloma and Sheridan when the doorbell rang. Paloma was set down the plate and headed towards the front door. "I'll get it!" She excitedly called. The youngest Lopez-Fitzgerald opened the door to reveal Kay and Maria. Paloma smiled warmly at her friend and niece and invited them in. Just as she was about to close the door, she saw Fox walking up the pathway. She pulled the door wide open once more and smiled brightly. "Hi Fox!"

Fox walked though the door carrying a basket. "Hey Paloma. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," the petite girl answered, then eyed the basket Fox was currently holding. "Is that a present for my sister?" she asked curiously.

Fox laughed, as he started to take off his coat. "Nope. It's muffins for all of you. I figured it would be a good to eat with breakfast."

"Hey Fox!"

Both Paloma and Fox turn to see Theresa coming towards them with a bright smile on her pretty face. As Theresa reached up to give her friend a hug, Paloma stood to the side observing Fox's face. _'His eyes lit up when he saw Theresa,' _she thought, _'and his smile looks a lot bigger after she hugged him. Looks like Fox Crane returns my sister's feelings. It's going to be easier than I thought.'_

"What are all of you standing around for? Come and eat! We have lots to do today!" Pilar called as she walked into the living room. "Oh thank you Fox, how thoughtful of you!" Pilar smiled warmly as he handed her the basket of muffins, "come everyone, come eat!"

* * *

Breakfast was just as enjoyable as the dinner last night had been. Fox sighed in content as he finished the last of his scrambled eggs. Pilar was such a good cook! "So," he said, as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, "What are we going to do now?" 

Theresa laughed as she stood up and began piling the plates, "Now we get to go sledding!"

"It's a lot of fun," Miguel added, from Fox's left, "it may seem a little immature, but it's tradition here in the Lopez-Fitzgerald house."

Fox smiled. He loved the feeling of being included in the family traditions. One could sure get used to this. "It's a great tradition."

Once all the dishes were cleaned, everyone headed outside towards Harmony Park with toboggans and sleds in toe. Theresa was pleased to see that Fox had been wearing the sweater she had given him. And she was even more thrilled when she saw Fox bundled up with the scarf she had knitted. Briefly, she wondered if he was writing in the journal she had given him. Shrugging, Theresa forgot her thoughts as she joined in the family fun.

Fox stood off to the side as he watched everyone begin to sled. Feeling a little out of place, he didn't notice Theresa come up behind him until she tapped him on the shoulder. "What's wrong Fox?" she asked, concerned in her voice.

"I-" he paused, "I feel a little awkward."

"Why?"

He shrugged.

Theresa smiled and grabbed his gloved hand. "Come on Fox, you are coming sledding with me!" And with that she dragged him towards the sled that Miguel had just ridden on with Maria. He cautiously sat down behind Theresa and wrapped his arms around her. _'She smells like strawberries and vanilla,' _he thought as he inhaled her scent. "Ready?" she asked and Fox nodded. Next thing he knew, they were whizzing down the long hill –both laughing all the way.

Sheridan heard their laughter and noticed them from where she was kneeling with Martin and Luis, making a snowman. "Look at them," she smiled, encouraging Luis to shift his attention from the snowman to his sister. "Aren't they adorable?"

"Yeah," Luis replied, "he really makes Theresa happy."

"Looks like Theresa really makes him happy too. What is it about you Lopez-Fitzgerals making us Cranes happy beyond belief?"

Smiling, Luis shrugged. "We're just special that's all."

Sheridan laughed, and the two exchanged a kiss.

"Yeah well, it's about time Theresa found someone. Other than Ethan I mean. She's been alone for way too long."

Sheridan smiled at the sight of Theresa and Fox laughing. She really hoped her nephew would find the happiness he deserved. "Yeah, and Fox finally found someone to settle down with too."

Sheridan gave another glance at her sister in law and her nephew. _'I wish you two the best of luck.'_

* * *

Paloma sat next to Kay on the bench. She was bored. While Kay was fussing over Maria, she saw Fox and Theresa standing a few feet from each other. Fox was observing the snowy park, looking like he was lost in his thoughts. Theresa on the other hand, her attention was on Beth and Antonio –who were acting like children. Paloma smiled, this was her chance –both of them were distracted. She quickly gathered some snow into her hands and turned it into a snowball and then stood up. Taking careful aim, she threw the snowball with all her might and watched as it hit her target right in the back of the head. 

She then quickly sat down and tried not to look suspicious, pretending to take an interest in Maria's clapping. Kay smirked. "I saw what you did."

Paloma shrugged all the while trying to keep a straight face. "Match making isn't that difficult. The hardest part is trying not to get caught while trying to pair people up without them knowing."

"You think Fox and Theresa make a good couple too huh?"

"More than good."

Both Paloma and Kay sat back to watch the scene unfold.

* * *

Fox stood at the top of the hill looking at the beautiful scenery below him. It had been such a perfect day. He couldn't have been happier. It was all because of Theresa all these things were happening to him –not that he was complaining. He had never gone sledding before and for his first experience it had been fun, of course having his arms wrapped around Theresa had been a big bonus as far as he was concerned. 

**Splat!**

Suddenly he was hit in the back of the head with something cold, pulling him out of his thoughts. _'What the heck?' _

Turning around, Fox saw Theresa. Although he could only see the side of her face, he saw that she was smiling. His eyes narrowed, and he smiled. _'Jeez Theresa,' _he thought, _'if you were going to throw a snowball at me, you could've at least hidden. Well two can play at this game.'_

Bending down, he gathered some snow and packed it into a snowball and aimed at Theresa. The snowball hit her right shoulder and for a moment Theresa looked surprised. She quickly noticed him, and then smiled as he waved. This meant war. And from that point on, a huge snowball fight started.

* * *

Kay and Paloma were laughing so hard. 

"I can't believe he fell for it!" Kay gasped, as she clutched Maria in her arms.

"I know!" Paloma giggled along with her, "that's why I did it. Theresa was in the perfect position."

"You have to let me help you with your match making!" Kay pleaded.

Paloma thought for a moment, then shrugged. Why not? After all, two heads were better than one. And besides, if her plan blew up in her face, it would be good not to be blamed entirely. She smiled, "Sure Kay." Then she sat back and watched as Fox and Theresa pelted one another with snowballs.

She felt very proud of herself.

* * *

_Well, don't forget to review!! _

_Now I have a question for you all, I'm planning on having a few more chapters for this story.. would any of you like me to bring Martin (the father, not the baby) in? I've got a couple of ideas for them, but it's all up to you readers! If not, then I was thinking of ending this story with oh, 10 or so chapters and starting a new one. So all of you let me know what you think I should do okay? _

_Review!!_


	13. Ethan's Thoughts

_Hey Everybody! Well, this is chapter 13! I'm pretty pleased with all the reviews I've gotten for chapter 12! Thank you!_

_Now this chapter is a little different from the others. For one thing, it doesn't feature Therox at all.. hence the chapter title Ethan's Thoughts. Yes, that's right, this chapter is about Ethan. lol we're beginning to get into the dramatic stuff of the story.. so stay tuned! And of course.. don't forget to review!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Passions! If I did, I'd bring Fox and Theresa back together a long time ago...._**

**_Oh and by the way.. I've decided to bring Martin Fitzgerald and Katherine Crane into the story.. but you'll have to stay tuned to see what I have in store for them!_**

* * *

_**Dreams of You**_

_Chapter 13: Ethan's Thoughts_

* * *

Ethan sat in his big office the day after Christmas. He had been up ever since he had heard Fox's phone ring earlier that morning. He was ticked off. No. He was more than ticked off, he was downright _pissed off_. Theresa had moved out of the mansion more than three weeks ago and he missed seeing her beautiful face everyday. He looked longingly out the window at the snowy day, wondering what she was doing at the moment. Was she thinking of him? He sure hoped so. He had noticed lately that Theresa wasn't around as much. Was she avoiding him? Didn't she want to see him?

Ethan sighed as he rubbed his forehead. If only Gwen wasn't pregnant. If it weren't for her, he would've been happily married to Theresa by now. He hated how Fox had become so close to his former love. His hands clenched. Fox didn't deserve Theresa. He was going to use her and then leave her like the playboy he was. You can't trust players. Ethan had tried to warn her countless of times, but Theresa was stubborn and wouldn't listen. She even insisted that Fox had changed and that she trusted him with her life. Ethan shook his head; no one could change that quickly. Theresa was a great girl and he didn't want to see her get hurt.

Glancing at his watch, he was surprised to see that it was already lunchtime. Getting up from his desk, he headed out into the hallway towards the kitchen, passing Fox's room on the way. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that caught his attention and he stopped. Pushing the door of his half-brother's room open a little further, he spotted a gold-framed photograph. Crossing the room, he picked up the picture and observed it carefully. What he saw made his blood boil. Fox was on top of Theresa, both were lying on what looked like ice, smiling, gazing into each other's eyes like they were….

_In love?_

Giving the picture another glance, Ethan fought the urge to throw the photograph across the room.

"Honey, what are you looking at?"

Gwen's voice rang out of nowhere, startling him. He turned to see his wife standing behind him with a curious expression on her face.

"What are you looking at?" she repeated.

Forcing himself to smile, he held out the frame to her. The blonde woman looked at it questioningly and took it. Pretty soon a smile formed on her face. "Oh honey, they look adorable!" she gushed.

Ethan forced himself to nod. "Yeah they do." '_NOT!'_

"I'm so glad Theresa finally moved on," Gwen said, while smiling at the picture. "Fox is more her type anyway. Who knows? Maybe we could even become friends now."

Not wanting to hear anymore about Fox, Ethan quickly changed the subject. "Let's go have some lunch okay?" And with that he kissed Gwen's forehead and headed out the door.

Gwen looked at the picture once more, noting the loving gaze between Fox and Theresa, before placing the frame back on the nightstand.

'_Thank god Fox came back to Harmony.'_

Her life was finally perfect.

* * *

It was late into the evening when Fox finally came home. Ethan was sitting at his desk in the living room, working on some files, while Gwen was curled up on the couch reading a book.

"Well, where have you been?" Gwen called as Fox tried to sneak his way upstairs.

Pausing on the stairs, fox contemplated whether or not to just ignore his sister in law or to go in and make conversation. Finally he decided to head into the living room.

"I went out."

Gwen smiled. It almost looked like she knew something. "Out huh? To where?"

Fox looked a little suspicious. "Why do you want to know?"

The blonde shrugged. "I just do. We haven't seen you for the last two days, that' all."

Fox stared at her for a moment before shrugging as well. "Well, if you must know, I spent the last two days with Theresa and her family."

The pencil Ethan was writing with snapped. "What?!"

Both his wife and his brother looked at him. _'Think fast,' _his brain hissed. "The Lopez-Fitzgeralds invited you to dinner?" _'Good save.'_

Immediately, Gwen's suspicions faded and she relaxed, while Fox looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well actually, Theresa invited me to dinner."

Ethan felt his blood boil but did his best to keep his temper. "You're lucky. Pilar's a great cook."

"So you just went to dinner?" Gwen asked.

"And we exchanged presents," Fox confirmed. He lifted the scarf that was wrapped around his neck. "Look what Theresa made me!"

Ethan looked on enviously as Gwen inspected the scarf Theresa had knitted. Damn Fox. Damn him to _hell._ Theresa was his.

He had to do something fast before he lost her for good.

* * *

_Review!_


	14. Invitation

_Hey all! I'm BACK! Anyone missed me? _

_Sorry about the lack of updates... I've had nonstop exams and tests and to make things worse, I also lost the inspiration to write this story for awhile there.. but nothing to worry about! My inspiration came back and soon I'll have this story rolling once more! _

_I'd like to thank Kim (Therox4ever03) for responding to my email and for giving me great ideas for this story! (you've helped me out more than you'll ever know!) **Thanks so much!** _

_well.. enough of me talking.. i hope all of you won't find this chapter that boring.. i'll get started on chapter 15 soon! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Passions. If I did, a lot of things would be WAY different!_

* * *

_Chapter 14: __Invitation_

* * *

Two weeks passed and before everyone knew it, Paloma had flown back to Mexico to finish up her school semester. Theresa was in her living room playing with Martin and Maria when the phone rang.

Placing the babies in their play pen, Theresa crossed the room, heading towards the phone and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Resa… I'm bored. Can I come over?"

Theresa smiled, hearing Fox's whiny voice at the other end. "Sure, you can come over if you want. I'm babysitting Marty and Maria tonight. Luis is taking Sheridan out for a romantic dinner and Miguel wants to spend some time with Kay."

"Will they mind if I come over?"

"Of course not Fox! They like you."

"Okay I'll be over in about 10 minutes."

Theresa placed down the receiver and went to check her reflection. Quickly tying her hair up in a long ponytail she settled down to play with Maria and Marty once more while waiting for Fox.

"Hey Theresa," Luis said as he came into the room, fixing up his tie, "you're sure that things will be okay here right?"

"Of course! I love spending time with my niece and nephew! Besides, Fox is coming over to keep me company."

"Oh," Luis remarked, "Fox is coming over huh?"

Theresa nodded, a smile forming on her face. "Yup. Where's mama and Antonio?"

"Antonio and Beth are taking mama out to dinner at the Lobster Shack."

"Oh," Theresa nodded in understanding.

Right then, the doorbell rang and Luis headed towards the door to answer it. "Hey Fox," he greeted inviting Fox in. "Thanks for coming over."

"Thanks for letting me come over," Fox replied.

Sheridan came down the stairs and after hearing wonderful complements from Theresa, she and Luis left for an evening of romance. Minutes after they left, Miguel and Kay left, heading towards the movie theatre.

Fox looked at Theresa. "What do you say we have some fun?"

* * *

After three straight hours of playing with Maria and Marty, Fox and Theresa finally put them to bed and collapsed down on the couch for some relaxation. Theresa leaned back with a contented sigh and closed her eyes, while Fox sat facing her.

"That was fun," he stated with a grin on his face.

Theresa nodded in agreement, her eyes still closed. "It was.. but I never knew how much work went into taking care of children."

"Think you'll have kids of your own someday?"

She opened her eyes and glanced at Fox. "I'd like to have at least 3. And you?"

Fox looked thoughtful as he pondered the question. "Yeah I guess so. I never really thought about it though."

"I think you'd make a great father Fox. You were great with Maria and Marty."

He shrugged, and Theresa once again closed her eyes and leaned further back into the couch.

"Hey Resa?"

"Hmmm?" Her eyes opened and she gave him her complete attention.

Fox hesitated. His usual arrogant and confident smirk and playful expressions were gone and were replaced with a nervous look. He fidgeted around a little bit, looking unsure, while Theresa patiently waited to hear what Fox was struggling to say.

After what seemed like hours, but was only a matter of minutes, Fox finally spoke. "Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

It was a full minute before Theresa realized what Fox had asked. Shock was replaced with excitement and Theresa felt a thrill of pleasure run through her body at the invitation. Her whole face lit up with delight as she answered, "I'd love too Fox! Causal date or Fancy date?"

"Fancy."

Fox and Theresa smiled at one another as their dinner plans were made. Theresa was painfully aware of her heart pounding rapidly and loudly, and suddenly she was more than excited. She was ecstatic!

She grinned even wider as she saw Luis and Sheridan returning from their date, then she froze as a realization came to her.

'_WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?!?!'_

* * *

Fox hummed as he finished getting dressed for his date with Theresa that night. _'Looking good,'_he thought, satisfied with his appearance, as he stared at his image in the mirror. He had spent the whole day making sure that their evening would be romantic and perfect. Theresa deserved nothing less. She was the hopeless romantic after all.

"Well don't you look handsome," a voice cooed from the doorway. Gwen pushed the door wide open and grinned. "Going somewhere Fox?"

The Crane heir narrowed his eyes in suspicion. The pregnant woman looked a little to happy for his liking. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering why you're so dressed up," Gwen countered innocently.

Fox turned his attention back to the mirror. "Well if you must know," he paused as he fixed his tie, "I'm taking Theresa to the Seascape."

Gwen grinned happily hearing those words. "You two have gotten really close huh?"

"Yep."

"Okay I'll leave you alone so you can finish getting ready. Have fun tonight Fox."

"Thanks."

Gwen left the room and Fox continued getting ready. He smiled. Tonight was the start of a brand new beginning.

* * *

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WEAR!"

Whitney sat on Theresa's bed thumbing through a magazine as Theresa raced around her room in panic. Frantically searching through her closet, Theresa pulled out every dress she owned. One dress after the other, she held it up to her chest in front of her mirror, only to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Okay I take back what I just said. I have NOTHING to wear!"

Whitney paid no attention to her best friend as she kept flipping through the magazine she held. "Man, Brad Pitt is hot," she vaguely commented.

"WHITNEY!"

The tennis star tore her attention away from the article she was reading and glanced at Theresa. "Honey, you own a lot of nice dresses. You look great in all of them!"

Theresa turned away from the mirror to face Whitney and gave her a look. "I don't want to look great Whit. I want to look fantastic, desirable and downright _sexy_!"

Whitney sighed and shook her head, "Theresa, he'll like anything you wear."

"You don't know that!" Theresa exclaimed.

"Theresita are you alright?" Pilar walked into her daughter's room only to see the piles of clothes thrown everywhere. "What happened in here?"

"Theresa's just nervous about her date with Fox tonight," Whitney explained seeing as Theresa was still frantically looking through her closet, "she wants to look perfect."

"What am I going to do?!" Theresa wailed. "Fox is coming in _one_ hour!"

"Calm down mijo," Pilar soothed. "I have just the thing." And with that Pilar walked out of the room. A moment later, she returned with the most beautiful dress Theresa had ever seen.

It was a long red gown. Very simple but also very beautiful. Theresa fell in love with it instantly. "Oh mama," she breathed, "can I wear this?"

"Of course Theresa. I bought this especially for you."

"Oh thank you mama!" Quickly giving her mother a hug, she rushed off to get dressed. When she came out, she was absolutely breath taking.

"Fox is going to faint when he sees you," Whitney announced.

Pilar had tears in her eyes as she gazed at her daughter. "You're all grown up now."

Theresa twirled around. "I feel like a princess!"

"Alright, let's do your hair now, Fox will be here soon."

"Okay!"

* * *

Just as Whitney finished styling Theresa's hair, the doorbell rang. Immediately Theresa froze. "Oh my god, he's here!"

"Well, don't just stand there girl! Go out to meet him!" Whitney encouraged.

Slowly, Theresa walked out of the room. She was getting more nervous by the second. As she walked down the stairs, her nervousness increased as she saw Fox chatting with her mother.

Fox looked up and stared as he saw Theresa standing at the top of the stairs. '_She's beautiful!' _

As Theresa walked down the stairs, she was so nervous that she didn't see the last step and tripped.

Right into Fox's arms.

Both Whitney and Pilar bit back a laugh as they watched the interaction between the two.

"You alright?" Fox asked softly.

Theresa blushed and nodded. "Yeah, just nervous." She tried making a joke of it, but Fox only shook his head.

"Nothing to be nervous about. You all ready to go?"

Theresa nodded still blushing. "Yup."

Fox grinned shyly. '_I'm glad I'm not the only one that's nervous.' _"Alright, let's get going! Don't worry Pilar, I'll take good care of Theresa."

"I don't doubt you for a moment," Pilar said smiling as she waved them out the door, "Have a good time you two."

"Bye mama!" Theresa called, taking Fox's arm.

Pilar shut the door and then joined Whitney at the window. They watched as Fox opened the car door for Theresa, and then hurried to get into the car himself and drove away. "They make a great couple don't they?" Whitney said.

Pilar nodded, feeling like a proud mother should. "Yes. As Theresita would say, 'it's fate'. I have a feeling things will turn out well for those two and I wish them all the best."

"Same here Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald."

* * *

_Review!!!_


	15. Bad Beginning, Perfect Ending

_Hey all! Here's Chapter 15! Enjoy.. and don't forget to review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own passions._

_oh by the way.. i'd so appreciate it if anyone could suggest anything to improve this story.. or to just even give me ideas! thanks!_

* * *

**Dreams of You**

_Chapter 15: Bad Beginning,Perfect Ending_

* * *

His eyes flashed angrily as he saw his half brother leave with a smile on his face. How _dare _he take Theresa to dinner. He was going to make sure this date was horrible enough so that Theresa wouldn't even consider going out with him again. 

Ethan gathered up all his files, putting them in his briefcase, before heading towards the living room where Gwen sat reading a book. "Honey?"

The blonde woman looked up from her book and glanced at her husband. "Hmm..?"

"I'm going into the office for bit alright?"

Gwen placed a bookmark on the page and closed her book. "At this time of night?"

"Yes honey, this is a very important case. I'll be back as soon as I can alright?"

"Okay honey. Don't stay out too late."

Ethan kissed Gwen's forehead and left. Getting into his car, he started heading towards the Seascape.

* * *

It was quiet. 

It was _too _quiet.

There was an awkward silence in the car as Fox drove to the Seascape. Trying to focus on the drive, Fox found it impossible –he was too distracted by Theresa's beauty. Racking his brains for something to say, he blurted out, "I never got to tell you in the house, you look beautiful you know."

Theresa looked startled at the sudden conversation, but nonetheless blushed. "Thank you Fox. You look handsome yourself."

Fox felt more confident when he saw Theresa smile. "Well, when am I not?" he joked.

Theresa laughed and also felt more relaxed. There was absolutely no reason to be nervous. After all, it was _Fox._ "So where are you taking me?"

"The Seascape."

"The Seascape!"

Fox gave Theresa a concerned look. "Yeah, is that alright?"

She swallowed. "Isn't that a _really_ expensive restaurant?"

"So?"

"So? _Fox_, we could've gone to like the movie theatre or something."

Fox smiled and relaxed. So that's what she was worried about? _Money?_ He shook his head. She was too cute. "Are you forgetting that I'm a Crane? Don't worry about it Resa."

Still looking apprehensive, "are you sure?" she asked.

"Absolutely. Don't even worry about it."

"Okay."

They continued driving for a few more minutes before Fox noticed something was wrong. He was pretty sure he was driving carefully, but the car was still off balance.

"What's wrong Fox?" Theresa voiced her concern; she too was noticing that there was something wrong with the car.

Slowly, carefully he pulled over to the side. Stepping out of the car, he quickly walked around it, inspecting. He immediately found the problem. His back right tire was flat. Sighing in relief that the tire was the only thing that was wrong, he quickly tapped the window, letting Theresa know what the problem was. After quickly replacing the tire, Fox jumped back into the driver's seat and drove off.

* * *

Ethan sat at his table, glancing at his watch impatiently. _Where were they?_ He specifically remembered Fox telling Gwen that they were supposed to arrive at the restaurant at 8:30. It was well past nine now. 

"Excuse me sir?"

Ethan looked up to see the waiter looking down on him. "Are you ready to order yet sir?"

Ethan glanced at his watch once more before deciding to order. _They better get here soon._

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" 

"Nope."

_"Are **you** kidding me?"_

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Fox Crane couldn't believe it. The one night he got caught speeding, he couldn't get out of paying for a ticket. "But I'm a Crane?"

"So? You're still human."

Fox sighed. The one night that was supposed to be perfect, _wasn't_. First the tire, now the speeding ticket. _What next?_

Beside him, Theresa was fighting to keep from laughing out loud. It was just too precious. The all mighty Crane heir _getting a speeding ticket. _She didn't think she'd ever seen anything so funny.

The police officer left and Fox pouted. Theresa couldn't help it, she gave in to her laughter.

"It's not funny Resa." He whined.

"Aww, it's okay Fox. You can afford a speeding ticket," Theresa gasped, still giggling.

"No it is not okay! He didn't even care that I was a Crane!"

"So what? It's not the end of the world," Theresa said, smiling, "he was just doing his job."

Fox sighed as they finally pulled into the parking lot of The Seascape. "At least we get to eat now."

He helped Theresa out of the car and offered his arm. "Shall we milady?"

She took his arm and grinned. "We shall."

* * *

Ethan was halfway done his dinner when he noticed Fox and Theresa walking in. _'Finally! I wonder what kept them.'_ He then noticed that Theresa's arms were wrapped around Fox's and his jealousy grew. He watched as a waiter led them to a table (the table was right across from his, but they hadn't noticed him yet) and Fox pulling out a chair for Theresa. She smiled and sat down, and then Fox sat in the chair the opposite of her. 

Damn Fox.

He had to do something. He couldn't let this get any further.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a waiter approaching, carrying a jug of ice cold water. Discreetly, he pulled stuck out his leg and tripped the waiter. And watched as the jug of water spilled all over Theresa's lap.

* * *

Fox watched in horror as the water spilled all over Theresa's lap. It just came flying out of nowhere! The waiter quickly got up from his spot on the floor and began apologizing profusely, while trying to frantically wipe off all the water. 

"It's alright, don't worry about it," Theresa did her best to calm the waiter down. "Accidents like this happen all the time. It's only water."

Fox watched in admiration how quickly Theresa forgave the waiter.

The manager came out then and also began apologizing. To show appreciation for their forgiveness, the manager told them that dinner would be on the house. As they settled down again and opened their menus, Theresa noticed something.

"Umm.. Fox," she murmured quietly.

"Something wrong Resa?" Fox looked up from his menu, wondering if something else was about to go wrong.

"All the dinners they carry here have shrimp in them."

Fox couldn't see what the problem was. "And…?"

"I'm allergic to shrimp."

Fox looked so crestfallen that Theresa almost regretted telling him. She could tell that he had worked so hard to make this date perfect.

Fox put his menu aside. "I'm sorry Theresa, I didn't know."

She smiled. "It's okay Fox. What do you say we head home and change and go grab a couple of burgers?"

Fox did his best to smile back, although feeling more disappointed than he let on. "Okay."

* * *

Ethan made it home before Fox by minutes. Heading into the room he shared with Gwen, he quietly listened as Fox came through the door, slamming it hard in frustration. He smiled in satisfaction as he heard Fox stalk angrily into his room and slammed the door.

Fox was out of the picture.

It couldn't have gone better if he had planned it himself. He didn't even have to do anything. The speeding ticket and a flat tire was just a bonus! True, he didn't have any specific plan in mind to stop their date when he had gone to the Seascape to spy on Fox and Theresa... but he had gotten so much more out of it! Ethan grinned widely,he should've known that he had nothing to worry about. Fox alwaysmanaged to screw everything up. And...the best part was, Theresa telling Fox she was allergic to shrimp, therefore ending their date early. It had been too perfect for words!

Ethan was so giddy that he didn't hear Fox's bedroom door open once more and footsteps going down the stairs and back outside moments later. Ethan fell asleep that night with a contented smile on his face, not knowing that at that very moment, his half-brother was meeting up with the love of his life.

* * *

They met up again an hour later, each dressed in casual clothing. Theresa smiled as she led Fox towards the burger joint; feeling much more relaxed than the few hours before. Walking inside, the atmosphere was calm and casual. They sat down at a tabled and ordered.

As the waitress walked away, Fox looked at Theresa. "I'm sorry Resa. This was not what I had planned for tonight."

She laughed. "Don't worry about it Fox."

He frowned. "But I wanted our first date to be perfect and memorable."

Theresa gave another giggle, her eyes twinkling in amusment. "Nothing is perfect Fox. But.. if it makes you feel better, it is memorable. I'm never going to forget this date for a long time."

Fox mustered a tiny smile as their food arrived. Pretty soon, the two were laughing like they always did when they were together. They exchanged more stories and shared many laughs over their adventures together, growing closer and closer the more time passed. Once they were finished their food, the pair decided to take a walk around the park.

The walk through the park was calm and peaceful. There was a gentle breeze blowing all around them, making Theresa shiver a bit. The moonlight on the snow made the park look like a winter wonderland.

Fox glanced around the park, smiling at all the memories that came to him that had happened in this very area. Their ice skating days with Chad and Whitney, taking walks and confiding each other, his snow day with the Lopez-Fitzgerald family. This park held very special memories for him. He then glanced at Theresa, god she was beautiful. Feeling bold, he grabbed her hand and felt a thrill when he felt Theresa's hand close around his. Looking down, he saw that she smiled up at him. He smiled back, feeling happier than he ever had. They continued walking.

"Hey Fox?"

Fox glanced over at Theresa and they both stopped near the ice rink that held lots of memories for them.

"For the record, this was the best date I've ever had," she whispered, looking up into his eyes.

Theresa felt her heart thudding as she saw Fox smile and lean down. She closed her eyes and lifted her head. Slowly and softly, their lips met in a sweet kiss.

* * *

_Review!_


	16. Girl Talk 2

_Hey guys! Wow… it's been a long time since I've updated this story huh? I apologize for the delay.. I've rather lost a lot of inspiration for this story ever since Fox and Whitney became a couple (gag!). I've hit writer's block and can't think of any good ideas for this story. If any of you have any suggestions for this story, please, suggest! I can use all the help I can get!_

_Anyway, I promise I won't take so long to update next time!_

_Disclaimer: i don't own passions!_

* * *

The next day was bright and cheery, the sun was out and shinning its warmth, slowly melting away the slushy white snow. Theresa woke up feeling well rested and happy. Quickly getting out of bed, she dressed and headed towards the kitchen, wanting to find someone to listen to how well her date with Fox went the night before. Deciding to call Whitney after breakfast, Theresa quickly prepared a meal for herself. The door to the kitchen opened and she glanced up, smiling when she saw that it was her oldest brother.

"Morning Resa," Antonio mumbled as he headed towards the refrigerator.

"Morning," she replied cheerfully, "want some pancakes?"

The oldest Lopez-Fitzgerald yawned and stretched, "Sure thanks."

Theresa merrily hummed as she began to prepare some breakfast for her brother.

"How was your date?" Antonio asked as he sat on the table.

At the mention of last night, Theresa smiled. "Ah," Antonio noted, seeing his sister smile, "I see it went well."

Theresa's eyes danced with delight. "It was… interesting."

Antonio smiled. "I'm glad. What do you have planned for today?"

Shrugging, she replied. "No idea. Maybe I'll call Whitney and see what's up."

* * *

Fox woke up that morning in a very good mood. What had started out as a horrible date had ended very perfectly. He should've known better than to try to hard. Getting out of bed, Fox proceeded to get ready. Humming happily, he grabbed some clothes out of his closet and headed towards his bathroom. _'I wonder what Theresa's planning to do today.'_

* * *

Laughter filled the room, as Whitney and Theresa sat on Theresa's bed. Theresa was retelling every detail of her date. Whitney laughed as she heard the details of Fox getting a speeding ticket. "I can't believe it. He actually got a ticket?"

Theresa giggled. "Yup. You should've seen the look on his face, it was totally adorable!"

The girls gushed and laughed for a few more minutes before Whitney suddenly turned serious.

"Theresa, I think it's great that you had a great time with Fox and I'm really happy for you. Don't get me wrong but, are you over Ethan?"

Whitney watched her best friend curiously as she contemplated her answer. "You know what Whit? I think I can safely say that I'm over Ethan," Theresa paused, "For good."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Whit, I think I've finally moved on. It doesn't hurt seeing Gwen and Ethan together anymore. Every time I see them together now, it just makes me glad. It's really strange."

Whitney stared at her best friend. "I'll say. What about Fox?"

"What about Fox?"

"What are your feelings for him?"

Theresa paused at that question. Without realizing it, a smile formed on her face, and Whitney was not the least bit surprised. "Fox, oh Whit, he's really something. He makes me laugh so much, and he's so considerate! He's tons of fun to be with and every time I see him, I just know that what ever we're doing will be so exciting!" Theresa grinned, "he definitely keeps me on my toes."

"I'll say," Whitney paused before continuing. "You know, when Fox first came to Harmony, I thought he was a playboy. My instincts told me not to trust him and I was really worried when you began hanging out with him. But I have to admit, he's really changed Theresa. I think you had something to do with that."

"You really think so?"

"I really think so."

"Good," Theresa paused, "You know what Whit? I think I can really see this happening with Fox. I think it's the real deal this time."

"You know what Theresa? I'm going to have to agree with you."

* * *

_Don't forget to review!_


End file.
